


Have You Heard About Scooter?

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anilingus, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Henderson forces Scooter to whip him like a creep, I'll add as I post, M/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Pity Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slight medical play, Super vanilla sex, Swallowing, Voyeurism, cum facial, distracted sex, hangovers, mentions of molestation, to keep me sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Scooter is the best surprise and best worst kept secret on Pandora and August can't not hear about it. Obviously he's annoyed he can't bartender in peace... Or... Or is that a mild touch of jealousy? Maybe not just a mild touch, eh?





	1. Fiona

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Month of Scooter! Or Scooter fest as HyperionHugo coined it (thank you)! This month will be filled with short fics of Scooter featuring a guest, all marked in the relationship section in chronological order! I hope you enjoy it! I'll make sure to add descriptions in each chapter and add onto the tag list as I go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Scooter have very vanilla pity sex.

She couldn’t believe she’d been caught by them again. Kroger and Finch lead her through a familiar desert town on their way to turn her into Vallory.

Fiona huffed, annoyed at herself. “C’mon guys, we can split the next big treasure I find if you just let me go.”

They pulled her over to the bar where Sasha had worked with August. And then into his bar. Great. “Shuddup!” Kroger ordered, shoving her in.

August, behind the counter growled when he saw her. Kroger and Finch shoved her over to the bar. “Tell Vallory that-”

“No. Get out. I’m not your messenger.”

Frowning, Kroger sat on the bar stool. “We’ll wait here for her then.”

August rolled his eyes. “She never comes here, it’s too grimy and trashy for her.” Fiona caught the hint of a smirk at this.

She smiled wide. “Well, guess we’ll have to catch her next time!” As she took a step away, Finch pushed her back to the bar, forcing her to sit.

Kroger smirked. “Any last regrets?”

Grunting, Fiona settled in the chair, slumping over the counter. “Pity sex.”

The three others quirked their brows.

Well, she was going to die, she might as well tell them. Her eyes dropped to the counter, preemptively wincing. “Scooter…”

August’s brows rose. “Scooter?”

“He just seemed so desperate!” She began.

* * *

Scooter was bent over the vehicle that was acting up on Fiona. She’d brought it in, prepared to be gawked at the way Scooter always did. He jumped at the chance to help her and fixed it up, even when she confessed to be short on cash.

“Nah, don’t worry about it for nothin’!” Scooter had said. “I’ll fix it up and you can just owe me.” He winked and then laughed loudly. “Nah! Nah! I’m just joking- unless you wanna, man that’d be great, but we don’t have to, I was just playin’ after all!” He laughed to himself and got to work.

For the next few hours he worked diligently, leaving Fiona time to think. She found herself wondering if he’d ever had sex before and realized he hadn’t, not with how desperate he always was. It was sad… He wasn’t even that bad of a guy, just awkward.

As he came over to her, he smiled his dopey grin. “Well! That should do it! You is all set to go!”

Thick with guilt, Fiona pulled him into a kiss.

“O-Oh… Okay… If you want to?” He fumbled. “Let me wash up a bit first.” He left to the sink, scrubbing off all the oil from him. Fiona waited by the couch, knowing she should just tell him she changed her mind, but the idea of him never having sex twisted inside of her. She could at least give him some sort of experience. A very, _very_ basic experience.

All clean, he met her on the couch, reaching under a cushion to produce a large string of condoms. He laughed nervously. “These… These ain’t mine! But, I don’t think they owner will mind…” He tore one off and shoved the rest back under the couch. “Safety first, right?” He chuckled.

Fiona forced a smile as he rolled it on. She braced herself, ready for the horrid awkwardness. But then he began to feel for her, finding her clit and slowly rubbing circles around it.

Panic welled inside her at the idea of him being too rough and inexperienced and the pain that came from that. “Uh- why… Why don’t we just… get to it?”

He shrugged. “Okay, if that’s what you want…” He settled inside of her and thrust at a regular rhythm, not too fast or slow. It was too long for Fiona.

“Faster,” she said.

Scooter did so, pounding hard against her, and drawing the faintest moans from her before he came. He sat up, smiling sadly. “You… Sure you don’t want me to pleasure you?”

Fiona winced. “I’m sure.”

“Oh… Okay…” He looked concerned, but left to clean himself up. Fiona dressed and stood by her car, waiting. As Scooter came out of the bathroom, he wasn’t nearly as chipper as he had been, or what he should have been getting to have sex for the first time. Scooter handed her the keys. “Well, be seeing you. Take care of yourself.”

“Right… Bye…” Fiona hesitated, wondering if she needed to kiss him on the cheek, but decided against that and climbing into the vehicle.

* * *

“And then I left…” she slumped her head on the table. “I'm sure I was his first ever actual… Ya know…”

Kroger laughed. “Lady, you're an idiot! There's only been three times I've had the most mind blowing sex and two of them were Scooter.”

“What!?” Fiona gaped. “How is that even possible!? It’s, it’s Scooter!”

Kroger shrugged and looked at Finch. “At least you know where your condoms went.”

Finch smirked. “I’m gonna have to visit him again.”

Fiona whipped her head to the other man. “ _You too_!?”

A large grin spread over Finch’s face. “Absolutely.”

“I… I don’t understand… He was… Bad when we…”

Kroger rolled his eyes. “You didn’t let him do anything to you. If you ask me, _he’s_ probably the one who dished out the pity sex.”

“What!?” Fiona could not believe what she was hearing. She looked at August who appeared unmoved as he cleaned the bar. “I… I don’t…” She glared. “You’re lying.”

Laughing, Kroger ordered a drink. “Lady, I ain’t lying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	2. Kroger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to get him away from a fight, Scooter agrees to do something for Kroger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has a bj in it.

It happened in a bar, when someone shoved Kroger and spilled his fifth drink. Growling, he shoved the large dude who towered over him like a tree.

“Hey! Useless! Watch where you’re going!” Kroger slurred.

The large man turned, glaring down at him. “Excuse me? You got something to say?”

“Just did idio-”

“Oh, oh!” A man said sidling up to Kroger and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, man, he don’t mean it for nothin’! Ya know how drunks act,” the man laughed. “And you did, ya know, spill his drink, he’s just upset, ya know? No harm meant!”

Kroger was then turned around as the man pushed him away from the larger guy. “Hey!” Kroger cried, trying to stop.

“Yeah, alright, fine,” the large man said, leaving.

“Hey, thanks man!” the man pushing Kroger called back before turning to hiss at him. “Cool it! You almost got yourself killed, man! Name’s Scooter, ya know, the Catch a RIIIIIIIIIIDE, guy?” He imitated the slogan. “Anyway, let’s get ya on outta here before you get your ass kicked.”

“I’m fine!” Kroger tried to pull away as they stepped out into the night. “That guy knocked my drink over!”

“And he can kill ya in a second flat,” Scooter made a squishing noise. “I’ve seen it. C’mon, you can sober up at my shop.”

Kroger pulled away. “No! I don’t wanna! He knocked my-”

“Drink over, yeah, man I get it, I do, I do, but, uh, you’ll thank me when you’re sober, hopefully, ya know, I can never tell with people!”

Squinting at Scooter, Kroger stopped walking. “Why should I listen to you?”

Sighing heavily, Scooter stepped close. “Cause… Cause… Aw, shit, okay, what will it take to get you not to go back in there?”

His teeth were bright in the night air as he grinned wide. “Blow me.”

A small hiss came from Scooter. “Yeah, alright, fine, if it keeps you from going back in there. C’mon.” He lead Kroger back to his shop, locking them safely inside. He had an apartment uptop and lead the man there. Kroger was practically running to the bedroom, stripping his jeans off as he ran. He tripped over himself, falling face first into the bed.

He turned onto his back and lay there, laughing. “Let’s go!”

Sighing, Scooter pulled his clothes off the rest of the way. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“Kro-” he frowned. “Suck me!” He laughed again.

Sitting on the bed, Scooter took the man’s cock in his hand and began to stroke it. “Just relax and let ol’ Scooter take good care of ya.” He bent over the soft erection and pulled it into his mouth, sucking gently. It made Kroger shiver, and when Scooter took the whole erection, letting it press against the back of his mouth, the man gasped.

His hands pressed into his face as he moaned loudly. “Holy shit! Fuck, this is good!” He stared at the ceiling, his body exploding with wondrous pleasure. He couldn’t keep silent, not when Scooter’s mouth worked him over like butter. His hand finally fell to grip Scooter’s head and pressed it down onto him. And to his surprise, Scooter took it all just as easily, sucking him deeply.

He came loudly, his body arching, head lolling backwards. His hands fisted in the blankets while Scooter drank him up. “Oh shit! Oh fuck! That was… How was that the best fucking blow job?”

He heard Scooter chuckle. “Let’s get you tucked into bed.”

It was not difficult for Scooter to get Kroger to do what he wanted, not when he was so dazed and sated. He tucked the drunken man in, wrapping the blankets around him. He turned the light off and headed for the door.

“H-hey, wait,” Kroger whined. “You’re… You’re not going to sleep here?”

“Nah, man, I figured you have the bed-”

“You don’t want to cuddle with me?”

There was a pause in the darkness and then laughter. “Oh, oh, man, of course, yeah! We can cuddle!” He crawled in next to Kroger. “How, uhm… How d’ya wanna…”

Kroger pulled Scooter’s arm to wrap around him and moved in close to him. Chuckling, Scooter pulled him close. 

* * *

“And when I woke up, he was still holding me.” Kroger’s, lips curled into a smile. “It was the best sleep I’d had then too.”

Fiona’s mouth hung wide open. “What!? But… But it’s  _ Scooter _ !”

Kroger frowned. “You’re very judgemental, you know that?”

“But it’s Scooter!”

“And he’s one of the best lovers I’ve ever had!” Kroger looked at Finch. “You’ve been with him, how was he for you?”

Finch grunted. “Amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	3. Finch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooter meets Finch at a bar where things get heated fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has public sex and rough sex.

They had met in a bar, except Finch had been the one to approach Scooter. He had seen the mechanic come in and greet every worker and regular with astute attention, asking about a relative by name or about their goals and offering support or advice. Everyone smiled when he was there and it intrigued Finch. Wasn’t this the awkward dude that owned the Catch-a-Ride?

“Hey, you’re the Scooter that owns the Catch-”

Scooter immediately pretended to air guitar. “Catch-a-Riiiiiiiiide! Yep! That’s me, man! And you are?”

“Finch.” He was suddenly nervous. Once Scooter saw the horribly scarred part of his face, he’d high-tail it out like every other person.

“Woah, dang, man, what happened?” On cue, Scooter indicated Finch’s face.

“Got shot by an elemental,” Finch grunted. He turned to the bar to drink his beer. Scooter would leave now, finding an excuse that made no sense. He shouldn’t have even got his attention.

“Wow, man, that must have hurt, whew!” he said, scooting closer to Kroger. “I’ve gotten lots of scars from working on cars, but I bet that one hurt a lot! Oh, uh, sorry, I bet you don’t want to talk about it, dammit, I can never figure these things out fast enough. Don’t mind ol’ Scoot here, just being a dumbass like always!” He laughed nervously, and very loudly.

Finch turned to him, surprised. He hadn’t left and he’d actually sat down to talk with him. “Lemme buy you a drink,” he said.

Scooter’s eyes were wide. “Really!? Wow! Not a lot of people ever do that! You’re just, man, you’re just the sweetest! Thank you!”

They talked for awhile and Finch found him one of the easiest people to talk to. He told Scooter about his dreams and how he fell into collecting people for Vallory. His smile widened when Scooter rested his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

Finch took it and brought his lips to the palm, kissing it lightly. “Thank you for listening.”

The mechanic’s cheeks turned pink instantly and he giggled. “Of, of course, man, haha, you’re real sweet, ya know that?”

Finch grunted. “I’m a real bastard, but I’ll treat you right.” Slipping off his stool, he held Scooter’s hand, asking for him to follow. Blushing immensely now, Scooter did so.

Finch pulled him out of the bar and then pulled him to the side whre he pinned Scooter against the wall, just to the side, kissing him furiously. Scooter pulled him close, returning the energy, their breath mingling.

“Should, shouldn’t we get a little more private?” Scooter huffed.

Finch pulled him around the side of the building, shrouding them in darkness. They were inches from the corner, from the light that would expose to them to anyone walking by.

“Yeah, alright,” Scooter laughed. His hands wandered over Finch, under his shirt, around his back, pulling him tight so their bodies rubbed together, pressing close so their arousal was painfully clear.

Finch tugged their pants down and then fished out a condom. He pulled out a long string of them.

“Woah, ya know, ya know we only need one right?” Scooter asked.

Laughing, Finch tore one off. “I’m sure I could use all of these on you.” He pulled Scooter back into a kiss, moaning when the rough hands took Finch’s cock and stroked him gently, teasingly.

He managed to roll the condom on while Scooter kissed his neck, suckling and biting, drawing heavy moans from the man. Nails dug into his back when Finch finally slid in, pushing deep and slow. Scooter melted into him, huffing against his skin, forced to stay silent as a group walked by and into the bar. His fingers dug into Finch’s skin with every thrust.

People left the bar, stopping for a smoke while chatting. Around the corner, Finch bit into Scooter’s neck, smirking when he had to smother a moan and his nails broke the skin on Finch’s back. He plunged slow and deep.

The words from the group surrounded them, laughter and yelling drowning out the gentle slap of skin or the strangled moan that escaped. Scooter pulled Finch in for a kiss, hard and desperate, close to his climax.

“That’s right,” Finch whispered. “That’s good, real good.” His hand wrapped around Scooter’s cock, bringing him crashing to orgasm just as Finch came, pushing deep into him. Scooter’s hands were tight around Finch’s neck, gripping onto him as he lurched.

They stood there in silence, breathing together and waiting for the group to move away. Scooter grinned, kissing Finch. The man held Scooter close, whispering once more. “We’re just getting started.”

* * *

Finch grinned as his tale came to a close. “I had bruises for weeks afterwards, even a scar or two.” He chuckled. “Guess I’ll have to visit again to get those condoms back.”

Kroger laughed. “I’ll join you this time.”

Fiona was even more dumbstruck. She looked at August. “Are you hearing the same stories I am?”

August frowned at her.

She looked at her two captors. “Seriously? _Seriously_ , we’re talking about the same Scooter?”

Finch frowned. “You calling us liars? I’d never lie about that man.”

“But-”

Kroger yanked her off the stool. “We’re going to find Vallory now, I can’t be around your negativity anymore. It’s bringing me down.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

Mouth hanging open, Fiona scoffed. “You literally kidnap people to bring them to their deaths!”

“You are _really_ judgmental. Everyone deserves some happiness, no matter their job.” Finch put some money on the bar for August and they pushed Fiona out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	4. Mordecai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooter helps Mordecai recover from the loss of Bloodwing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough sex

Mordecai stepped into August’s bar, smiling and greeting Brick with a warm hug. “Hey! Long time no see, huh?”

“Too damn long!” Brick picked him up, squeezing him tightly.

Laughing nervously, Mordecai hugged him back. “Yeah, that’s my bad… I just… Ya know…”

“Yeah.” He set Mordecai down. “How are you?”

They sat in a booth. “I’m good, better.” They ordered beers, nodding when August set them down. “I had help getting over Bloodwing… Scooter stopped by.”

August froze by their table.

Brick looked sheepish. “Ah! Good! I, uh-”

“Yeah.”

August left to continue work.

Brick leaned in. “So, what happened?”

* * *

Mordecai did not remember when Scooter showed up. He woke from a drunken daze to find his home tidied and cleaned. He frowned, reaching for the rum that he’d set next to his bed only to find nothing. He groaned and searched for a bottle of whiskey, again to find nothing.

Blinking, he squinted at the room. “What the fuck?”

“Ah, you’re awake!”

The voice was chipper and somehow familiar, but he couldn’t figure out how. He moaned. “Go away.”

“Nah, man, I can’t, uh, I can’t do that, ya  know?”

“No, I don’t! Get out before I shoot you.”

“I brought food over.”

That caught Mordecai’s attention as his stomach growled suddenly and fiercely. He moaned again. “Not. Hungry.”

“Well, damn, cause I heard it’s one of your favorites, and, man, if you don’t, it ain’t gonna be pretty.”

Finally, annoyed at who this stranger was in his house, he reached for his gun, sat up and aimed for the voice. Only, there was no gun in his hand. His head blared with pain and his stomach churned with unhappiness at his sudden movement. He fell over onto his bed, groaning and glaring at-

“Scooter? Why?” he asked, anguished and betrayed.

“Well, dang, man, I heard you were in a bad way, and, uh, I wanted to help…”

“Well, you can help be by bringing me a fucking drink!”

“Sorry, man, I can’t do that…”

Mordecai glared, his eyes stinging in a way he hated, tears creeping to the edge of his eyes. Bloodwing was gone and this asshole wasn’t letting him drink to forget. “Where are my weapons?” 

Clearing his throat, Scooter stood. “Why don’t you have some water, hm?” He brought a glass over to Mordecai, holding it out for him. When he was met with a furious glare, he put the glass on the nightstand table.

Mordecai moved fast, faster than he should have, but he pushed passed the nausea and held onto the anger. He grabbed Scooter and flung him onto the bed, pinning his body under him, an arm pressing against the mechanic’s throat. “ _ Where are my weapons _ !?” he hissed.

Scooter gasped, his hands gripping onto Mordecai’s arm. “Hey, hey, man, it’s… It’s okay! I, uh, thought you might have this reaction, and, heh, since I didn’t wanna get, ya know, shot, I, uh, took them away, but you can totally have them back when you’re, ya know, sober…”

Mordecai growled, glaring at the man. He smiled nervously at Mordecai, a soft, pink flush spreading over his cheeks. For some reason, it was now painfully clear how Mordecai was pinning Scooter, a leg between the mechanic’s, his body pressing on Scooter’s. That… That  _ blush _ froze Mordecai for a moment, his mind suggesting something lude and intriguing.

Pulling away, Mordecai threw the covers over him. “What the fuck!?” he hissed, confused. He was supposed to be angry with Scooter and threatening him, not thinking about  _ that _ . He pulled the blankets taught around him. “Just leave me alone,” he whined.

He felt Scooter’s weight shift off the bed and the room was silent, lulling Mordecai into a sleep. The next time he woke up, he was running to the bathroom to vomit. He jumped harshly when Scooter stood next to him, pulling his dreadlocks back and helping him.

“It’s okay, man, you got this!”

Mordecai wanted to yell at him to just leave him alone. His stomach twisted in horrible knots that clogged his throat as he retched. Tears stung his eyes. He didn’t want Scooter to see them. He didn’t want anyone around, he just wanted to drown in the numb haze he’d been in, where it hadn’t mattered that his closest friend had died.

Scooter pulled Mordecai to his feet, wrapping Mordecai’s arm around his shoulders and taking him back to the bed where he handed him the glass of water. This time, Mordecai drank it, needed to flush away the sour taste in his mouth. Scooter sat on the edge of the bed, smiling.

“Why?” Mordecai asked. “Why can’t you just let me drink?”

The mechanic rubbed the back of his neck, leaving Mordecai defenseless for a moment. “Shoot, man, cause we still want you around, I guess?” He smiled sadly then. “I know losing-”

“Don’t,” Mordecai snapped. He shoved the glass back to Scooter and rolled over.

It was a week before Mordecai was some form of normal again. He hated it. Bloodwing was constantly on his mind and there was no escape. And Scooter, with his stupidly optimistic attitude only grated on him more until he was pinning Scooter against the wall, arm once against pressing into his neck.

“Where did you hide my booze!?” he demanded. The itch for a drink was getting achingly harder and harder to ignore.

“Uh… Uh, man, woah, just, uh calm down, it’s-”

Mordecai pressed harder, watching him squirm.

“They’re not here! I… I had someone take them…”

“WHAT!?” He shook with fury. “You can’t just take them! I need them!”

“Aw, man, I’m sorry, but-”

“You don’t know what it’s like to lose your best friend! The only person who understands you!” Mordecai growled.

“No… No I don’t, but I bet it was just the most badass thing to have a friend.” He smiled hopefully, his eyes twinkling with the thought.

It struck Mordecai then, quite harshly, what Scooter was saying. The man didn’t have any friends. His grip slackened as he stared at Scooter. The man had no one and yet, here he was, even when Mordecai was rude to him, helping him through one of the hardest moments in his life.

Turbulent emotions broiled inside him. He leaned into Scooter, kissing him roughly on the lips. It was unexpected for both of them, even more so for Mordecai when Scooter kissed him back. An insatiable need rose in Mordecai and he left Scooter to snatch a condom from the side table. He returned, pressing hot kisses to the mechanic, earning him a sweet reaction. Scooter pulled him close, matching his energy and letting Mordecai lead him to the table.

The table wasn’t particularly sturdy, magazines propped up under one leg to make it level. Scooter fell over it on his back, their clothes stripped away. Mordecai smirked and thrust inside him, hard and fast, shaking the table. Scooter arched his back, hands reaching out to grasp the edge of the table. Mordecai grasped his hips, anchoring as he fucked relentlessly. Nails bit into Scooter’s flesh, bring a moan from his throat that rippled through Mordecai. He squeezed harder, plunging deeper. The table creaked with each quick, hard plunge, Scooter’s moans and gasps rising over the warning noises. Scooter’s eyes flutter shut, his hands gripping the edge of the table, knuckles white.

It wobbled and began to tumble, breaking and crashing under them. Scooter, swore and sat up, trying to hop off the crumbling table. Mordecai clamped onto him, pulling him away, briefly able to hold him up. Swearing loudly and clutching onto each other, they slammed into the counter, shoving dishes to the side that crashed to pieces on the floor.

They took a moment, wincing with pain at the force of their crash landing, but Mordecai wasted no more time, rolling his hips into Scooter. His fingers dug once more into Scooter’s thighs, digging welts down his legs. Scooter gripped the sniper’s his back fiercely, adding his own welts.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Mordecai huffed, digging his face into Scooter’s neck. It drove him wild, driving into him more desperately, shoving him into more dishes that went careening to the floor. He came heavily, pushing in deep, his breath catching. He gripped Scooter’s cock and stroked it, holding his head close, sharing the breath between them. Scooter quivered in Mordecai’s hand, grunting and moaning against him.

“That’s it,” Mordecai whispered. “Cum for me.”

“Heh,” Scooter huffed, smiling, cheeks pink. He gasped, hips twitching splendidly, seed seeping over Mordecai’s hand.

They kissed, his hand still lazily stroking over Scooter, making him moan in their kisses. The sniper smirked. “I think I may just keep you around for a while.”

Scooter giggled. “Well, dang, man, I wouldn’t mind  _ at all _ !”

That made Mordecai smile for the first time since Bloodwing. “That’s good. That’s very good.”

* * *

A loud bang caught Brick and Mordecai’s attention. August had slammed a tray full of thick glasses onto the counter.

Mordecai turned back to Brick. “Anyway…” They took a drink, their eyes meeting. Mordecai smirked. “Wanna tell me about yours?”

Brick grinned sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	5. Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick voices his concern about Mordecai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob, anilingus.

Brick leaned, tall and large over the open door of his vehicle, combat pants and underwear bunched at his boots. Scooter, sitting on the step of the door was just the perfect height. His head bobbed as the large man sighed heavily.

Scooter took a long lap of his tongue over the cock’s underbelly. “Hey, man, just, why don’t you tell me what’s been botherin’ ya, huh?” His mouth wrapped around Brick, sinking as far as Scooter could go.

Brick hissed, eyes fluttering shut. “It’s… Mmmm, it’s just… I’m, I’mmm worried.”

Scooter brushed his tongue over the thick, hefty cock, slurping up the dripping precum. “Mmhmm?” he answered, moaning loudly as he sucked.

That made Brick bite his lip, watching Scooter take the girth. His mouth spread wide, his lids lowering with lust. “Ahhh, about, about Mordecai… Every since he lost Bloodwing…” He hissed as Scooter took him deeply, pressing him against the back of his throat. “Hhhhe’s angry, saying hor-rible things, and… And he won’t let ahhhhnyone help… He’s drinking all the time, and I don’t kno-ow what to do,” he moaned loudly. His hips bucked forward a bit and he corrected himself, staying still.

Scooter did not say anything this time, sucking Brick faster now until the man could not control himself and he thrust forward, shooting cum at the back of Scooter’s mouth. The mechanic took it, swallowing it all and lapping up any that dribbled.

He smiled up at Brick. “Well, I don’t mind paying him a visit to see what I can do for him. All he probably needs is some good meals, a shower and some stubborn company, ya know?”

“You will?” Brick grinned. “That’s the best fucking news I’ve heard in months!” He picked Scooter up and almost tossed him into the car. He stripped Scooter in one harsh motion, yanking his boots off.

“Woah! Heh, what are you doing?”

A large grin was all he got as Brick spread Scooter’s legs wide, resting them on his shoulders. His thumbs spread those wonderful asscheeks and his mouth dipped low, tongue brushing over the man’s ass.

* * *

Brick finished his drink. “I’m glad you’re better and I’m glad Scooter helped."

Mordecai smiled. “That little dude is very surprising.”

A cupboard clanged angrily in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	6. Gladstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooter teaches Gladstone about... Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making out, sex.

At the bar, Gladstone sat, listening, like August to the two Vault Hunters reminisce over Scooter. He was surprised at their ability to just share such intimacy with the other. It made him flush and he had to order another beer to help him through it. Of course, he watered it down, he couldn’t drink beer straight, he was too much of a lightweight. He watched the bartender pace around, annoyed, clanging and banging with each glance back at the two talking.

As they paid for their drinks and left, Gladstone and the bartender were left alone. He wasn’t sure if he liked it better, being all alone with the angry man. He sipped his beer, his nerves growing with each silent second.

“I, uh,” he began, his voice echoing in the building. He cleared his throat. “Uh, I knew who they were talking about…” He laughed nervously.

The bartender glared. “I s’pose you fucking slept with him too?”

* * *

Scooter had been there for a week already and they still hadn’t made much progress. Gladstone had reached a spot in his tinkering that he couldn’t move past unless the machine was up and running again. But there was something that just wasn’t working and it wasn’t obvious like the scientist wanted.

He looked over the schematics that were sprawled on the table, each corner held with a random piece of equipment. “I just don’t understand,” he mumbled, leaning over to pour over each part. “All these are accounted for, why…” He mumbled each component to himself, double and triple checking.

Scooter watched him, smiling and chuckling to himself. “You, man, you are just so damn cute, ya know?”

Blinking, Gladstone looked up at the mechanic. “What?”

Scooter leaned over the table, meeting Gladstone halfway. “I said you’re cute, cute enough to kiss. Is that something you’d like?”

Gladstone was frozen, his eyes wide “N-no one’s ever asked me before…”

“I’m askin’.”

“You…” He frowned. “Wait, you’re saying you like me? Like you’re attracted to me?”

“Yep!”

Panic welled inside of him and he stammered, taking a step back. “I, uh… I’m not sure you’ll want to… I mean… It’s just… I’m not good at all with…  _ That _ … Stuff…”

Scooter frowned. “What do you mean?”

With horror, his cheeks heated in embarrassment. “I sucked… I guess… I guess I couldn’t do anything right… I mean, heh, it was my first time, but he was- it was just… bad.”

“Your first time? Have you been with anyone since?” Scooter was frowning. Gladstone could tell he’d already fucked up.

He shook his head, nerves twisting inside him, searching for something to say to save this moment.

Scooter grunted. “I find it hard to believe you were that bad, ya know?” He walked around the table, sliding between it and Gladstone. “Why don’t ya kiss me, hmm?”

“Oh, I, I don’t know,” Gladstone stammered, eyes wide. “I mean, what if I’m terrible? What if I hurt you? What if-” He leaned forward, pressing his lips shyly against Scooter’s and then pulled away stiffly. “See, I sucked! I’m terr-”

Scooter laughed and pulled him close, silencing him. “No, ya weren’t. How the hell could you screw up a peck?” As Gladstone went to ramble further, Scooter kissed him slowly. It zinged through Gladstone, making him fumble and miss a few times, but when he regained his senses, he began to mimic Scooter, relaxing just a little. Smiling, Scooter pulled away. “Now, that wasn’t horrible. Inexperienced, but that’s hardly your fault, man. You know what I think? I think whoever that guy was, was a jackass. I don’t think he knew what he was talking about.”

“Really!?” Gladstone’s eyes were huge and excited. “Can we do that again!?”

“Of course,” Scooter laughed.

Throughout their work the next week, there were a lot of makeout session, where Scooter showed him everything he knew. Gladstone took it very seriously, practicing the techniques and after he was comfortable enough, he experimented, switching things around to find new ways that he enjoyed. Scooter was happy to let him, the scientist was adorable and deserved a patient, understanding partner.

Then, one night, while a movie played and they made out, Scooter set a hand on Gladstone’s thigh. It was gentle, but the shift broke Gladstone’s concentration. “Oh…”

Scooter smiled. “I’m just opening the conversation. We ain’t gotta do anything.”

“I… I probably-”

“Eh! Don’t even say you probably suck,” Scooter snapped. He smiled. “And if you’d like, I can teach you all I know with sex as well. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“You’d really…” Gladstone flushed and kissed Scooter, their lips chapped. He began to push Scooter onto the couch.

Laughing, Scooter pulled away. “Easy there.” He smiled when Gladstone winced. “It’s okay, just go easy, really, it ain’t a big deal to take your time.” Scooter walked through every step, encouraging him the entire time. It was gentle their first time and over the next week, Scooter led Gladstone through each experience, letting him get a feel for slow and deep, fast and hard, tied up and toyed with, whipped and clamped, both dom and sub. He took the man through it all, helping him discover what he did and didn’t like and talking him through all the terminology.

And through all this discovery, they still hadn’t figured out what the hell was wrong with Gladstone’s machine. Frustrated, Gladstone initiated sex.

“Fuck me against the machine,” he’d ordered before flushing and fumbling. “Please?”

Laughing, Scooter obliged, rolling a condom on and pinning him over the metal surface. Gladstone hissed as Scooter sunk deep into him, pounding hard and fast, rattling and shaking the machine.

“Fuck! Yes! Harder!” Gladstone puffed, his face shoved into the item of his frustrations. Yeah, fuck you, he thought, staring at it. Their skin slapped loudly together as Scooter complied, shoving wonderful screams from Gladstone. The machine rocked with them.

Suddenly, something clanged inside it and the machine whirred to life, vibrating and rocking. Gladstone, pressed against it exclaimed in surprise, excitement and then ecstasy as the vibration went to his cock, which was pressed against it.

“Oh! Oh shit!” He hummed, quivering and quaking.

“That feel good?” Scooter asked, fucking him hard into it.

Gladstone could only nod vaguely.

“Good.”

* * *

Staring at the bartender, Gladstone coughed. “He, uh… Helped me fix one of my machines…” His face was hot and he took several swigs of his watered-down beer.

“Oh my god,” the man huffed.

“I know… Right?” Gladstone fumbled. “Who would have thought that someone would be that interested in me? Or nice? I’m… me…”

The man huffed. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“Uh…” Gladstone stared with wide eyes, now realizing he may have interpreted something wrong. He drank his beer, trying to break the tension. When it was all gone, he slid from the barstool. “I, uh, guess I should leave?”

The man shrugged and when Gladstone moved to pay, the bartender shook his head and huffed. “On the house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	7. Sir Hammerlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooter and Hammerlock get stir crazy waiting for a rare animal to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs, praises (don't think it's praise kink, but it might be)

“Are you sure this is the right spot?” Sir Hammerlock asked. They’d been on the stakeout for two hours now with no sight of the creature Scooter had promised.

“Look, man, for the thousandth time, yes! This, right here, is a steel trap, ya know?” Scooter knocked on his head. “I ain’t gonna forget something like this.”

Hammerlock eyed him. “My sister had better not have put you up to this.”

Annoyed, Scooter frowned. “Why the hell would I- man, just, just have some doggone patience, hmm? I don’t know its… pattern of life, okay? It’s around here and it’s worth waiting for, okay!?” He crossed his arms, sitting against the large rocks they were hiding behind. “Sheesh. Accusing ol’ Scoot of lying! Like I’ve ever lied! Unless you’re my family, but that don’t count none! Not with family!” He glared at Hammerlock. “An’ why would I drag you out here- and me out here for some dumb ol’ prank or animal if it weren’t cool as hell and perfect for that book you’re writing!?”

“Alright, alright,” Hammerlock snapped. “I apologize, my good chap. I’m just nervous and excited, understand?”

“Yeah,” Scooter sighed. “I’d be excited too if I heard there were some, just, badass parts for my shop, but man, accusing me of lying?”

Sir Hammerlock sighed and knelt over Scooter. “You’re right, I should have known better. What can I do to make it up to you?”

Scooter smiled. “Man, that’s all I need! Thank you.” He laughed. “I think we’re just getting stir crazy.”

Sitting next to Scooter, Hammerlock sighed. “Yeah.” He eyed Scooter. “So, is it true? What I’ve heard about you?”

“That I’m the best mechanic in the side of the Galaxy? You bet your ass!” Scooter grinned wide.

“Well, yes, of course that, but about you being a great lover.”

“Oh,” Scooter shrugged. “I  wouldn’t know about that, but I mean, I try, ya know? That’s all we can do in this life.”

“I wouldn’t mind having a go at it,” Hammerlock said. “And we do have time.”

Scooter smiled. “Hell yeah, sounds badass!”

Hammerlock moved over Scooter’s lap. “Good, cause I’ve been curious.” He undid Scooter’s pants, pushing them down enough to pull his cock out. “Oooh,” Hammerlock trilled. “Splendid, this is!” He sucked it into how mouth.

“Oh- oh, you… Wow!” Scooter said, moaning. He removed Hammerlock’s hat and let His hand tangle in Hammerlock’s hair, brushing through it and massaging it. “You’re incredible, man! Mmm, so thoughtful and intelligent, man, this is just, such a wonderful treat, thank you.”

Sir Hammerlock wasn’t sure how to react exactly. No one talked like that to him and they definitely weren’t massaging his scalp when their hands were in his hair. He took Scooter’s cock deep, loving how it filled his mouth. The compliments SCooter breathed between moans twisted his chest in a strange way.

The mechanic’s fingers brushed through his hair gently while he cooed. “Man, that’s feels so great! You’re great! So thoughtful…” He moaned, only slightly tugging on his hair for a moment before continuing to massage and comb through it. “Oh, man, I’ve always admired you. You’re always smart and, like, super sophisticated,” he hissed as Hammerlock lapped up the length of him. “Oh, hell, that was hot! You’re so fucking hot, damn, man!”

Every word and touch rolled over Hammerlock like an unfamiliar silk. It was kind and choked him up the way the cock could not. He had no idea what was happening, but he continued to bob his head.

Suddenly, Scooter was pulling him up and kissing him, hand holding his head close, fingers laced in his hair. A murmur rippled through Hammerlock, moaning into Scooter’s lips. He reached into Hammerlock’s pants and stroked him slowly as they kissed.

“Fuck,” Hammerlock breathed.

Scooter smirked. “Is that good?”

Hammerlock could only nod and mash his mouth into Scooter’s. The strokes were slow, building Hammerlock up slowly. He kissed over Scooter, down his neck to suckle just a bit. He straddled Scooter, huffing and almost missing the creature.

Hammerlock froze. “Shit!”

Scooter kissed him.

“It’s here!” Hammerlock hissed.

“Told you,” Scooter whispered.

Hammerlock straightened to see over the rocks, extending over the mechanic. Scooter lifted the man’s shirt to kiss over the stomach, inching his clothes further down his legs. Quickly, Hammerlock grabbed his ECHO and began to record the creature. It was large and traveled with another. He bit his lip, sucking in air as he felt Scooter’s mouth enclose around his cock.

“Scooter-”

He took the man deep in response, causing him to moan for a moment before he cut himself off. He huffed quietly, hips rolling with Scooter’s mouth as he recorded.

* * *

“And that’s how I discovered my new chapter in my almanac!” Sir Hammerlock grinned at August. “And why you can hear very faint pants and moans in the background.”  

“Why the fuck are you telling me this?” August glared.

“Well,  _ I _ thought the discovery was exciting!” Hammerlock glared. “No one’s documented this creature before-”

“I don’t care. And I don’t want to hear about your love life.”

Hammerlock laughed apologetically. “Yes, well… Yes, I do apologize about that, I must say, I was just taken aback by the tenderness and didn’t meant to share all that.” He sipped his whiskey. “Anyway, I plan on going back to record more of that creature- of course, not with Scooter, can’t ruin anymore footage!” He continued on as August wiped down the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	8. Henderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooter is sent to distract Henderson for Athena and Janey, but Henderson gets creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whipping, dubcon-noncon whipping?, Henderson makes Scooter whip dubcon-ish style. It's weird and creepy.

Through the door, Henderson stalked, his business suit pristine and perfectly fitted to him. Behind him, he dragged the idiotic man, Hugo Vasquez. The bar they walked into was disgusting and falling apart. The blonde bartender glowered at them, cleaning the counter with what had to be a dirty washcloth. In the corner was a rather large and horrifying brute with no shirt, wearing a white mask.

He sneered at all of them. “I’m looking for a man by the name of Scooter. Have you seen him.”

The blonde stared at them before sighing, annoyed. “What are you looking for him for?”

“He’s wanted for a theft on Helios.”

* * *

Henderson had not expected the hick to walk into his office. Hicks belonged on Pandora, away from his clean, controlled life. He glowered at the man who looked completely lost. “What the hell do you want? Who are you?”

“Uh, name’s Scooter, uh… I was sent to uh… Do anything you wanted…”

He was sure this was a joke, and whomever sent this filthy person would pay, but for now, Henderson had an idea of what to do. “Anything?” He chuckled when Scooter nodded. “Yeah, I know what you can do.” He stood and lead Scooter out of his office to his home, smirking wide as the man grew more and more nervous. His apartment was lavish and pristine. They walked through it to Henderson’s bedroom. “I gotta say, I’m impressed you followed me this far, you must really mean it.” He tugged Scooter close, kissing him with confidence and demand. “You will do everything I say, got it?” He whispered.

“Uh… Okay?”

“Good.” He pushed Scooter back and began to strip. The man stood there awkwardly, waiting. He pulled a whip out from under the bed. “And you’re going to whip me.”

“Oh…” the man smiled. “Yeah, sure, yeah, okay, man, I can do that.”

Henderson knelt over the end of his bed, his hands gripping the wooden frame. “Begin.” There was a long pause before the first strike. It rippled through Henderson, caressing him gently. He moaned loudly as the second strike hit. “Yes, oh, yes, good, good!” he said loudly. He could already feel himself growing stiff and heavy. “Harder,” he cooed. The next whack was harder, but not nearly good enough. “Harder!” he shouted. Scooter complied, but Henderson could feel he was still holding back.

Henderson turned and glared at him. “Hit me as hard as you can! I want you to make me bleed! Mark me! Scar me! Stain this floor with my blood!”

The man’s face was twisted in horror, but then he sent the whip cracking, striking Henderson extremely hard, breaking his skin open upon contact.

He jerked, cock aching with satisfaction. “Yes, fuck, exactly like that! Mmm!” Again, the whip struck him and it tingled, making him gasp and laugh with glee. “Again!” Over and over, it slashed into his back welting and biting straight to his core. It swelled inside him, fizzing his brain. “Harder,” he ordered. It burned, exploding over already cut skin. “More! Fuck, give me more!”

Suddenly, he awoke on his bedroom floor, his head in extreme pain, cum dripping down his thigh. He groan, holding his head. What the hell had happened? His back ached wonderfully, but he did not remember the climax. Slowly, he sat up. The man, Scooter, was nowhere to be found and the whip lay haphazardly on the ground.

It would be an hour before he learned all the kittens and cats he kept for the fights were stolen, along with the room being trashed. And then, when he poured over the surveillance, would he understand why Scooter had entered his office. He watched the man help two women roll the furballs onto a ship. He glowered, knuckles white. They had destroyed one of his past times, but more than that, they were helping Scooter leave.

Anger swelled inside him, fueling the fire of a craving that consumed him. Scooter had been the first to get Henderson to cum in years. He had been the first with enough strength and will to hit him hard enough and he wasn’t going to let Scooter get away with it.

* * *

Henderson watched the blonde bartender stare him down. “I can’t help you.”

Smirking, Henderson shook his head.”You mean you won’t. You’re just like those bitches who took him away. He doesn’t want to be hidden away, he wants to come back to me!”

The bartender frowned. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He pulled a gun out from under the counter. “Get the hell out.”

Gritting his teeth, he took a step forward. “I will find Scooter and he will be mine!”

The brute stood up from the table and went over to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	9. Vasquez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo helps Scooter get off of Helios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Hugo winced as the large, intimidating man went over to Henderson without hesitation and grabbed his head, twisting it to the side, snapping it and killing him. Henderson was dead. Just like that.

Hugo sighed heavily. “Thank fuck he’s dead!”

The man took a step towards him, while the blonde trained the weapon at him.

Hugo put his hands up. “No! Please! I was only with him because he threatened my life and I wanted to try and stop him! I tried warning you not to give him answers! I know Scooter! I didn’t want him to come to any harm! I helped him off the station, which is why I was in trouble with Henderson, please!”

“Well, then you wouldn’t mind telling us about it,” the blonde said.

“Bathe in the meat chunks!” the large man said.

Hugo blinked. “No… No, I wouldn’t mind at all…”

* * *

Scooter had bumped into Hugo, almost knocking them over. He was about to yell at the man for being clumsy, but the sight of the man instantly silenced him. The man’s face was pale and he apologized profusely, stumbling out of reach as if he’d been burnt.

“Woah, what’s wrong with you?” he frowned.

The man tried to smile, “Ah, nah, man, I… I’m… Nah, man.”

Brows raised, Hugo stared at him. “You _do_ realize you didn’t actually answer me, right?”

“L-look, just, ah, please, just let me go…?” The man’s eyes were pleading.

He’d seen a few people in distress on their way out from Handsome Jack’s office. “Hey, you been up to see him? You marked for death? Handsome Jack is quite the power force, isn’t he?” he spoke with admiration.

But the man frowned. “What? No…” He hugged himself tighter.

That made Hugo frown. “Then, I don’t understand what’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong.”

The man took a step away. “N-no, I’m, heh, honestly, I have a, ah, I have to meet someone…”

The man wasn’t okay, and it wasn’t because of Handsome Jack, which made the frown on his face knit tighter together. He spoke gentler. “What’s wrong?”

The man glared. “You Hyperions sure like to boss people around. You gonna make me do sick things, too?”

“What?” Hugo’s brows rose. “Sick things? I don’t understand.”

The man sighed. “Look, just… Just leave me alone.”

“Who made you do sick things?” Hugo couldn’t let this go now, not with how spooked the guy looked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” the man said.

“We don’t have to, but I’d like to at least know who.” He moved to catch the man’s gaze. “Please? I know I can be an asshole- I know I’m an asshole, but I’d like to help, if I can.”

The man eyed him, suspicion thick. “Henderson…”

Hugo stiffened. _Henderson_. The Hyperion Creep. He frowned. “How did you get tangled up with that prick!?”

“You said I didn’t have to talk about it.”

“Right. Yes, I did. Okay, what do you need me to do?”

The man looked shocked. “You… Want to help me?”

“Yes.”

There was a pause, where Hugo guessed the man was deciding if he wanted help- if he trusted Hugo enough to trust him. “I need to get off this station… I’m supposed to meet some friends…”

Nodding, Hugo moved to set his hand lightly on the man’s shoulder. “Which hanger?”

When they arrived, two women were loading cages full of cats and kittens onto the ship. When they saw Hugo, they pulled weapons out.

“Scooter!? What the hell!?” the blonde demanded, her accent strange.

Hugo rose his hands. “Hey, I was just helping him get here safely.” He turned slowly and smiled at Scooter. “I’d say you owe me, but then what kind of gentleman would I be?” He winked and began to walk slowly back into the elevator.

“Scooter! Stop him!” the blonde yelled.

Hugo watched Scooter as he pressed a button in the lift. A whisper of a smile curled up his lips finally. “Thank you,” Scooter said softly.

“Maybe we’ll get a drink next time.” With a grin full of only the most gentlemanly promises, the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Hugo looked expectantly at the two. “Honest! That’s what happened! Henderson found out through cameras and made me help him. I didn’t want to. I had hoped to get away and warn Scooter…”

The blonde bartender stared, his eyes flicking to the terrifying man. “You think he’s telling the truth?”

“It’s time to bleed!”

“WHAT!?” Hugo’s face paled. “No! No! Please! You saw me warn you! I shook my head! I tried to tell you not to tell him anything!”

The bartender smirked. The large man turned and walked back to his table. Hugo’s eyes were wide. He stared at the bartender. The man grunted, putting his pistol away. “Get outta here.”

Hugo did not need telling twice. And since he was on Pandora, maybe it was the perfect time to get that drink with Scooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	10. Krieg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooter helps Krieg when no one else will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anilingus, public sex

When they were alone, Kreig chugged the full of his beer, the anger that had swelled so suddenly was slowly ebbing now. He had panicked when that man had mentioned Scooter in that way. Not that he regretted any of it. Scooter was an important person to him and he’d protect that man with his life.

“So,” August said, setting a full mug of beer in front of him, smirking. “Let me guess, you’ve had sex with him too?”

* * *

His first experience with Scooter had not been about sex. It had been about a sliver caught in his finger. He was too erratic and his fingers too big to get it out himself, but he couldn’t get anyone to help him. They all screamed “PSYCHO!” and ran away. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t talk normally, and he tried to explain that with hand gestures, but that only made them more scared.

He was getting to the end of his wits when he saw the garage door of a mechanic shop open. His last hope. He walked in, hearing the person moving under a car. Bending over, Krieg dragged the man out.

“Woah! What!?” His eyes were huge as he stared at Krieg.

Krieg thrust his hand out.

“Uh…” The man said, unsure.

Krieg shook his hand in the man’s face. He was already further in progress with this man than anyone else. He had a chance.

The man looked and then frowned. “Aw, you got something caught in there, man.”

“Who’s ready to flay some scalps!?” he asked desperately.

“Uh…” He looked at the finger. “Can… Can you not get it?”

Krieg shook his head.

“Oh, well damn! Shoot, I can get this for you!” He smiled. Moving out from under Krieg, his eyes widened as he stared at the actual size of the man. For a moment, he was sure the man was going to run. “Woah, damn and shoot, you’re really buff…” the man turned red before clearing his throat. “Right… Uh… This way…” He walked over to a table and produced tweezers. He took hold of Krieg, gentle and firm and clasped the ugly looking sliver, pulling it out firmly.

“GRIND THE CARTILAGE!” Krieg yelled. He watched in horror as his finger began to bleed.

“Oh! Oh, it’s okay, man, just, one sec!” The man left the room and returned with a bandage which he wrapped around the finger. “There! I put ointment on it too to stop it from being infected. You’re good to go!”

Krieg looked at the finger, and then the man, wanting to express his gratitude. “YOU'RE NOTHING!”

The man frowned. “O-oh… Uh… Okay…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I… I’m sorry I couldn’t help more, ya know?”

Growling, Krieg leaned over the man, wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up. The man gasped, body stiff. He gave the man a hearty squeeze, hoping that would be enough for him to realize he was thanking him.

“Ha…” the man said nervously. “Well… I’ve never been hugged by a psycho before… Hey… Wait… Are you… Are you Krieg? Maia told me about you. Said you were a good friend of hers. Ha!” Now the man sounded excited.

Krieg put him down, surprised to see such a wide smile. And then the redness around the cheeks as the man got caught up by his naked torso.

“Uhm… Yeah… I’m uh… Heh, I’m Scooter, ya, ya know catch-a-riiiiiiiide?”

Krieg stared, his head cocking to the side.

He laughed. “I’m sorry, man, I’m just- damn but ain’t you sexy as hell.” Scooter laughed nervously. “I’m sorry, that’s inappropriate. Just… Just forget about me sayin’ you was hot and how I’d totally wanna do it with ya. And I’m gonna stop talking now…”

Krieg wasn’t sure he was understanding it correctly. Was Scooter… Hitting on him? Was he… attracted to Krieg? No one was attracted to Krieg. He was a psycho now, scary and deadly. 

“Uh- unless you wanna do it, then, I’m, man, I’m  _ totally _ down for that! But uh, if you ain’t, then I understand and do not worry about it!”

He  _ was _ hitting on him. He wanted fuck. Krieg hadn’t had sex since the experimentation and the urges that cropped were insane. And this man was offering to quell it. His body moved and for once, Krieg was okay with it.

He scooped Scooter up and set him on the work table. He tugged the man’s clothes off.

“Oh! Uh! Woah! Okay, but the door is still open!”

That’s right it was. He needed to stop and let Scooter close it, but he continued, spreading Scooter’s legs open wide. Ripping off his mask, he dipped low, shoving his face into his ass and lapping at the hole.

Scooter laughed nervously, resting on his elbows to watch. “Okay… I guess… I guess this is what we’re doing, huh?” He bit his lip, glancing at the huge open garage doors. A strangled, pleasured moan escaped him. “I… I can’t deny this is kinda exciting…”

That was a relief, Krieg felt terrible he couldn’t stop. Though, he had to admit the excitement that tumbled through him as well. He could feel the psycho in him, wanting to bear down on Scooter and make him scream.

He pulled away to undo his clothes. It gave Scooter seconds to reach for the button that would close the door. A large hand gripped his wrist, stopping him. “I swallowed your soul!”

Scooter huffed and then laughed. “Sure, why not? Screw it!”

Cock free, Krieg thrust into Scooter, spreading him wide. He shoved hard, warming up and shaking the counter and rattling all the tools. Scooter moaned, biting his lower lip to try and stay quiet. It was still midday after all, he was sure someone would walk by. Soon, however, Scooter couldn’t keep himself quiet, not with each deep and incredibly fast lunge. The strength behind Krieg was incredible.

Yes. Yes! Scooter was starting to scream, Scream like both Krieg and the psycho wanted him to. He gripped Scooter’s hips anchoring them to him as he drove deep, getting louder and louder yells from the mechanic, each one thick with lust. They shook the air around them, seeping out of the garage for everyone to hear. To hear Krieg marking and mating with this man.

It drove him insane with want and he fucked him harder and faster if that was possible. Scooter was a mess amongst his stools as they clattered to the ground around them. His eyes widened as Scooter lurched, his orgasm overwhelming. His eyes were screwed shut and his voice rose, head falling back. That did it for Krieg and he slammed into him hard, cumming hard and hot.

“I'm here to shank and smile!” He huffed, pulling out. He grinned manically as cum dripped out of Scooter. He leaned over the man, drawing his tongue over his cock to lap up the cum.

Scooter smiled weakly, chest heaving still. “That was… That was awesome!” He grabbed Krieg’s face and pulled it into a hard kiss. He wrapped his arms and legs around the psycho, kissing him furiously.

* * *

Krieg smiled wide. “Now to murder your family!”

August frowned and then shrugged. “I don’t know what that means.”

Krieg paused for a long moment and then nodded.

Frowning deeper. “Seriously?”

“BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOOOOOD!”

The blonde huffed, turning and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	11. Roland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one way to really make Roland take a break, and Scooter is on the job! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blowjob, swallowing

Roland swore when someone entered his office. “I’m busy!”

“You always are, man.” Scooter said, smiling and walking to the other side of his desk.

“Yeah, well, the west side wall has gone down again, and we need to find a solution to prevent this from happening.” Roland tossed the pen down and leaned back in his chair. “But, dammit, I’m fucking stumped.”

“Sounds like this is the perfect time to take a break!” Scooter went around the desk, setting down some food he brought over, he turned Roland’s chair away from his work and knelt on his knees.

Roland’s eyes widened. “Scooter… This sounds nice, but…” He looked at his work.

“You need a break and you’re taking it.” He undid Roland’s waistband and tugged it down to his ankles. “Mmm, you look damn nice,” Scooter smirked. “Now, you just go on and relax and just enjoy this.”

His hands wrapped around Roland, stroking him and kissing his thighs. Roland sighed, body relaxing into the chair. Scooter leaned forward, taking the cock into his mouth and sucking deep. Roland was swept away by the man between his legs, his body overcome. Scooter’s mouth was warm and wet and he was so,  _ so _ good.

“I gotta say, I do love your visits,” he sighed. “You always know just what I need.”

Scooter’s head bobbed over his cock, taking him deeply, turning his brain to mush. He let his head fall back and fully enjoy Scooter. He felt the stress seep away from him, his mind clearing, low rumbles of pleasure vibrating from him.

Working him over, Scooter knew exactly when to change pace or tease, capturing Roland fully. He lurched, cumming inside Scooter’s mouth, watching the mechanic take it all and lap at Roland’s cock, cleaning it up, just the way he liked.

He smiled and pulled Scooter onto his lap, kissing him. “I think you need to stay for the night.”

Calloused hands rubbed the back of Roland’s neck. “I think that’ll be just fine.”

* * *

“And that’s how I came up with the current safeguards for Sanctuary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	12. Captain Scarlett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Scarlett uses Scooter to get a piece that will help her find her treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sex =].

They’d met at a bar, and seducing him had been easy. Captain Scarlett had been able to work Scooter over, getting him to take her home within an hour of their meeting. Her plan was perfect and it was working brilliantly. She would get the information she needed easier than killing a skag.

He wasn’t her type at all, but she could sleep with him once to get what she wanted. He took her back to his garage, to the loft above where he lived. He was sweet and naive, fawning over her.

“Jee, you are gorgeous!” he said, smiling wide.

She lead him to the bed, pushing him onto it and straddling him.

“Now, just remember, you ain’t gotta do anything you don’t wanna do,” he whispered to her.

She smirked. “I do admit you’re not my normal type,” she said, kissing down his chest and stomach. “Much too thin for me, but,” and she smirked, sinking over his condom wrapped cock. “Damn if you’re not the sweetest!” She rode him slowly, playfully taking her time to drive him crazy.

He cooed at her loudly, praising her and then her intelligence and her confidence. His words were thoughtful and genuine and it hit her hard. No one had ever been so gentle with her. He whispered happy little things in her ear when she came over and over, making her falter. He took over expertly, rolling them around to fuck her slowly, kissing her body and showering her with praises.

She was untangled by the time he came. He cleaned them both up as she lay there, confused, her chest aching. He kissed up her body as he climbed onto the bed to lay next to her. “That was amazing, you are wonderful!” he sighed.

She smiled faintly. “It was definitely a unique experience…” She slid off the bed. “I should… I should go…” She had only seduced him for the part she needed to find the treasure, but now she was on the verge of tears and had no idea why.

“Of course, do you want me to walk you back?”

She shook her head. “No. Bye.” She turned and left quickly to his workshop. She went to the first counter filled with tools and began looking for the piece she needed. Everything looked the same and not alike at all. She frowned. She just wanted to get out of here.

“It’s over there,” Scooter said from the loft.

She jumped, wide eyes staring at him. He was pointing to the table on her left. She looked over, seeing the piece immediately. She stared back at Scooter. “You… You knew…”

He smiled sympathetically. “I did say you ain’t gotta do what you don’t wanna.”

She sucked in her breath, realizing now what he meant. “You mean I could have-”

“Just asked for it, yep.” He was still smiling at her. He nodded at it. “Take it and I don’t want you worryin’ one bit about it! Tonight was fun- even if I ain’t your type.” He winked.

* * *

Captain Scarlett glared at August. “Why was he so nice!?” she demanded, five shot glasses lined up and empty in front of her. “He  _ knew _ ! Probably the moment I went up and introduced myself! Probably before! And he helped me anyway! Why!?”

“Lady, I just work here,” August frowned.

“WHY!?” she said, her voice raising.

“That’s just who he is, darling!” the woman at the other side of the bar sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	13. Aurelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelia requests the 'Full Scooter Experience,' and she's not disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bondage (shibari), car, cunnilingus, teasing, pictures

Aurelia grinned as she stared at the frantic woman. Her leg crossed over her knee elegantly, drinking the poorest beer she’d tasted. Really, Pandora was a wasteland.

“What?” the manic woman asked.

“Scooter, right?” she leaned forward, her grin widening. “He’s SUCH a darling! So sweet and just delicious! He helped me with my car once…”

* * *

Aurelia and Scooter stood in front of her vehicle, pristine and exploding with wealth. He was confused, rubbing the back of his neck. “I… I don’t understand? Ain’t nothin’ wrong with it…”

“Of course not, darling, I just wanted to get you here!” She smirked. “I want you to fuck me on it. I hear you’re just the _best_!”

“Oh!” He flushed. “Well, I wouldn’t say I’m the best, but I sure do try!”

“Oh, pish! I’ve heard the rumors! Now,” she leaned against the car. “Fuck me, now.”

Smiling shyly, Scooter shrugged. “Uh, sure, okay.”

“Good!” she giggled, clapping her hands together. “I will _not_ be the only one who doesn’t get a taste!” She removed her clothes.

Scooter’s eyes widened. “Well, shit, ain’t you the most beautiful…”

“I know, aren’t I? Come and kiss my body! Worship me!”

The man laughed. “I sure do want to, but I have an idea… Can I tie you to the car?”

Aurelia’s eyes widened. “You want to do some _bondage_?”

“Somethin’ like that, I just have a vision of you and I think you’d just be gorgeous in it. Ya don’t have to,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, an adorable flush on him. “If ya don’t want to, but if ya do, I can be real delicate…”

Naked, leaning on the car, Aurelia touched her finger to her chin. “Well, I normally wouldn’t even _think_ about giving over power, but,” and she eyed him now, slowly, lips spreading wide. “I think I could let you, as long as you took pictures for me to look at later.”

Scooter grinned like a kid in a gun shop. “That’s just perfect!” He left to his car, coming back with some pretty rope. He draped it over Aurelia and nodded. “I knew this color would suit you!”

Her brow quirked. “You had some on hand?”

He nodded as he began to secure the ends, tying them around the mirrors. “I always keep a stash of this stuff, never know when the opportunity’ll come. Here, lay on the hood… Just like that! Damn, you are _fine_!”

Aurelia giggled and let him dress her in ropes, looping around her delicately. They were beautiful designs that accentuated every curve she had. She sighed happily, smiling at him as he leaned close to her.

“You _really_ like this, don’t you, darling?” she cooed.

Scooter smiled, nodding. “You are perfect for this!”

He spread her legs wide, making sure she was comfortable. She smiled languidly at him, fully enjoying his precious attention. He captured every angle of her, taking many, many pictures until she was satisfied.

Then he went to her, showering her with all the compliments, kissing over her exposed skin slowly. Her body prickled with anticipation, craving for any small touch from him. Each word poured over her like honey, softening her and twirling her around Scooter. She would do anything for him, anything he wanted.

“Oh, you are wonderful!” she cooed. “I _do_ think it’s time for you to get undressed, don’t you think?”

“Oh, of course! I just got distracted by every…” he kissed her hip. “Beautiful inch of you, ya know?”

Aurelia laughed and she did something she had never done before. She bit her bottom lip, watching Scooter strip. He was absolutely divine, every movement showing worked muscle, even as he rolled the condom on, his back slightly to her, his ass on display. Her hands gripped the ropes threading from her wrists, growing impatient.

He went to her and kissed up her thigh. His thumb found the space just above her clit, pressing slow circles there, giving her a incredibly slow build. Aurelia had been wet before Scooter had touched her and now, she wanted to writhe and squirm. But she couldn’t, not restrained like she was, which only amplified his relaxed motions.

“That good?” he asked her. Her eyes fluttered open as she moaned and quivered, nodding, huffing out an attempted response. She screamed, then, cumming harder than she ever had with simple foreplay. Scooter grinned. “Good! Jee, that was damn sexy! Gotta see that again…”

He did the same thing, letting her orgasm several times before he leaned in to brush his tongue over her. Her head swayed from side to side, cumming instantly. He watched her unravel from between her legs. Watching as she tried to arch her back, body straining against those silk ropes just the way Scooter had imagined.

When he finally eased his cock inside of her, she mewled loudly, wet and aching for him. He rolled his hips, slowly and forcefully, working her back up into fire. He mouth enveloped each nipple flicking them with his tongue, and each time, she came, voice ringing through the garage.

By the time Scooter began to fully fuck her, she was lost, body overstimulated and sensitive to any touch from him. He pounded into her fast, hard and relentless, driving her up into madness until he finally came, her thrashing orgasm squeezing around him.

She was exhausted, and blissed out beyond any reason. He kissed her, and she moaned reaching for him. He smirked. “Guess I should untie you now… Though… I think we gotta get more pictures of this… And then we can get some rest.”

She breathed heavily, a kitten drunk on milk. “Darling! That sounds incredible… You’re incredible!”

* * *

Aurelia smirked at the manic woman and bartender. The woman’s eyes popped out of her head. “Holy shit!”

She sighed happily, drinking the last of her beer and setting a huge stack of cash for the bartender. “Here, this trip down memory lane has made me feel _extremely_ generous.” She stood and leaned over Captain Scarlett. “Tell me, darling, would I be your type?” Captain Scarlett nodded, entranced in Aurelia. This was nothing new, of course she was the woman's type. Aurelia took her hand and lead her from the bar, flashing a Cheshire grin at the bartender, who glared as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	14. Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha recounts her time with Scooter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road bj

Sasha smiled as she entered August’s bar. The man glared at her. “Leave.”

“I’m waiting for someone, you can deal with my presence for a few minutes.” She slid onto a stool, smirking at him. “It’s good to know you’re still not angry with me.”

The man glared still.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m not saying I didn’t deserve it- in fact, if you hadn’t tossed me out in the middle of nowhere, I never would have met Scooter.”

“No.” August glared harder. “Don’t fucking tell me you slept with him.”

Sasha grinned wide.

* * *

August hadn’t taken the news well. That she’d been using him to get information. He’d screamed at her and then had shoved her out of his car in the middle of the Pandoran desert without remorse. She couldn’t really blame him, she’d do the same. But she was still stuck in the desert. She sighed heavily and started walking towards the town.

It had only been a couple hours when she heard someone honking at her. The vehicle stopped next to her, the window rolling down.

Scooter smiled wide at her. “Hey! I don’t mean to come off all creepy-like, but, uh, you need help?”

Sasha stared. “I could use a ride?”

“Sure! Hop on in! Scooter will take good care of ya!”

The seats were comfy enough. She smiled gratefully at him. “Thank you.”

“Sure, no problem at all!” he eyed her as they drove. “So, uh, what brought you to walkin’ out in this?”

“I deserved it, really…”  And she found herself telling Scooter everything.

“Well, shit, that sounds complicated.” He smiled. “I’m glad I found you though, that would have sucked bein’ out there that long!”

She smiled at him. “I’m grateful too. Thank you.”

“No problem, no problem at all!” He smiled wide at her. “I’ll always pick up a beautiful lady!” He blushed and focused on driving, not daring to look at her.

Sasha smirked. “You’re really sweet, ya know that?” He was always sweet to her, and in a moment when she needed a good distraction, she couldn’t see anyone else that would be better. She put her hand on his thigh. “Would you mind being a rebound?”

Scooter jumped, unprepared, at her touch and then at her with wide eyes. “Are you sure you won’t regret it?”

“Absolutely!”

“Well, sure then!” He grinned wide. “I cannot believe I get to have sex with you! You’re so beautiful, it seems like a dream!”

Sasha giggled, reaching across the space to undo his pants. “You’re sweet.”

“We doing it here? I can pull over?”

“What would be the fun in that?” She pulled his cock out, stroking it, smiling when he hissed and smiled wider. He was hard and thick easily with her caresses.

“Wow! Man, you’re just great!”

That made her giggle. “Thanks. I can also do this.” She leaned forward, taking him into her mouth.

“Oh! Ooooh! This is one of my most favorite days, for sure!” He giggled nervously. “You’re makin’ it very hard to concentrate.”

Sasha moaned loudly, bobbing her head, making Scooter gasp and moan. She sucked him, keeping him on the edge as they drove. She stroked and played with him, keeping him hard and super sensitive until they skidded into his garage. Scooter pulled her out from his side, pressing her against the vehicle and kissing her urgently. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, getting lost in his kisses, which were surprisingly wonderful.  _ The man could kiss. _

And he could grind in just the way that had her soaked and moaning and clinging to him. He whispered sweet praises into her flesh as he kissed and bit. Her nails dug into him, coming to an orgasm that rocked her harshly. She gasped, panting heavily into his shoulder.

“Holy shit!” she puffed, her body convulsing. “Holy… Fucking shit.”

Scooter smirked. “We’re not done yet.” He tugged her up the stairs to the loft.

* * *

August glared as Sasha moaned loudly, calling for Scooter louder and louder, catching the attention from the other patrons.

“What the hell are you doing!?” he hissed. “Shut the fuck up! No one wants to hear that!”

“Scooter did,” Sasha winked.

Vaughn came from the back room, smiling widely at her. “Hey, what’s up?” He stood next to August.

Sasha leaned over the bar for Vaughn’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Long time no see! I’m just catching Jackass up on how I’ve been.”

Vaughn laughed. “With Scooter, I hear.”

“Well, not dating, but damn am I addicted.”

“Aren’t we all?” Vaughn asked.

“What!?” August said, his head snapping to look at Vaughn.

“You deaf?” Rudiger, the man who sold meat, snapped from his bar stool. The three looked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	15. Rudiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudiger is just trying to do his job, just trying to sell some meat, no there is no buzzing! No! No one's making any sucking noises! Heh... Heh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public, blowjob, anal

Rudiger smiled to the customer. “ _Please, please_ , come again!” He said, wincing slightly at the second please. They stared oddly at him and shuffled off. He bent over the table, moaning loudly. “Shit!”

Under the table knelt Scooter, sucking unapologetically on Rudiger’s cock. Thankfully the sizzle of the barbecue muffled most of the sound.

“This… This was _not_ what I had in mind!”

He heard Scooter laugh. “Just focus, now.”

“Easy for you to fucking say, they can’t see you!”

Scooter ran his tongue over the man’s length. “That’s the best part, man!”

A low hum could be heard under the sizzle of the cooking meat. Rudiger bit his lip, feeling the vibrator in his ass ripple through him. Scooter pulled it out some, only to push it back in, fucking Rudiger with it while he slurped the cock into his mouth again. Rudiger, quaking, flipped the skag meat.

Two bandits walked over, forcing Rudiger to straighten and smile. “W-what can I ge-et you scumbags today?” his voice hitched just a bit.

“Uh…” they said, looking over the meats. “How much is everything?”

Clenching a fist on the edge, he growled. Scooter was taking his cock deep while pumping the vibrator faster. “T-ten… each,” he breathed. That was not the true price, but he didn’t care to take the time to say each individual one.

“Right…” one leaned over to the other. “Do you wanna split one, or…?”

“I’m starving.”

“Right, me too.” They continued to look over their choices.

Rudiger tried not to close his eyes, or let his mouth drop open. His legs shook, the pressure from Scooter’s mouth and the quick motions from the vibrator were driving him closer to the edge. He was beginning to realize Scooter was trying to get him to cum in front of these two.

In and out, in and out, the sound of the vibration getting louder and then quieter. It was unbelievably obvious to Rudiger, but he watched dumbfounded as he grunted horribly, spurting his orgasm at the back of Scooter's throat, as the bandits remained oblivious.

* * *

Sasha laughed. “Man, he _is_ crazy!”

Rudiger smirked, though his cheeks were very red. “Anyway, you heard _nothing_ from me!” he glared at the three.

“Course not!” Sasha said easily.

He waited as the other two promised and then left. As the door swung shut, someone walked in, smiling when they saw Sasha. She smiled at the two. “Well, gotta go! This has been a trip and a half!” She squeezed Vaughn’s hand and then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	16. Vaughn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn tells August about his most recent time with Scooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biting, frottage, bondage

They were alone now in the bar. August angrily went back to his work. Vaughn leaned against the counter, watching, lips curling upward as he began to understand.

“Are you… _jealous_ , August?”

Angrily, August glared. “What!? Why the hell would I be jealous!?”

“Your shoulder blades are always impossibly close when you’re jealous. You did it the whole time Sasha talked about it and you’ve done it with me.” He shrugged. “I also know you.”

There was silence for a while until August sighed. “I just don’t understand,” he turned around, arms crossed. “How am I just now only hearing about Scooter? He’s apparently the worst best kept secret.”

“Probably because you never paid attention until now?” Vaughn smirked as August’s glare deepened. Vaughn reached up on his tip-toes to pull him in for a long, slow kiss. “I’ll tell you about it if you’d like? About _all_ of the things we do.”

For a moment, August didn’t move or react. Then, his arm wrapped around Vaughn’s waist.

* * *

Scooter had learned a lot from Vaughn, Vaughn was one of the only people who were patient enough to teach him. Like tonight, when he was showing Scooter a new technique he’d learned with bondage.

He was spread across the bed, Scooter straddling him, trying to tie his wrists together. Vaughn smiled, loving how they rubbed together. He rolled his hip upward, poking Scooter in his lower back with a rock hard cock. All these lessons were really turning him on. Especially with how concentrated Scooter was, brows furrowed, trying to tie it just right.

The mechanic when he felt it the gentle impatient jab of the cock. “I’m tryin’,” he sighed.

“You’re doing great,” Vaughn smiled.

“See, I just don’t think I am, man? I got your left arm, but I don’t understand which damn knot I tie to connect it to the other arm.”

He walked Scooter through it again, using different words and examples, smiling widely when a light of understanding flickered in his eyes. He tied it, reaching over Vaughn’s head. Vaughn reached up as best he could and kissed his chest, the whole while.

When Scooter sat back up, his face was flushed. “How about now?”

Vaughn knew already they were too loose. He pulled free quickly and grabbed Scooter’s head, pulling him in for a kiss that left them breathless. “You got the technique, you were just too gentle.”

“Right.” He tried again and this time, though they were still a tad too loose, Vaughn could not escape. After having Scooter tighten it once more, he nodded.

“Perfect.”

“Really!?” Scooter gasped, eyes excited. He let out a holler of excitement and kissed Vaughn heartily. “I do gotta say, you look hot in this one! Like extra, extra hot!”

“Then why don’t you do something about it?”

Scooter flushed and kissed him just the way he knew would excite Vaughn the most. He slid down and pressed their cocks together, holding them and rubbing them together.

Vaughn hissed, his head falling back into the mattress. His hips were pinned by Scooter, keeping him still. Scooter cooed. “Yeah, that’s good, you’re so good!” Scooter had always been better at timing than Vaughn. He could hold himself back until he felt Vaughn about to release. He kissed over Vaughn’s skin, whispering all the right words that melted Vaughn hopelessly. He bit and tugged on Vaughn’s ear, sending electricity zipping over Vaughn’s skin.

His breath shook as he kissed Scooter desperately, moaning and mewling. “You know me too well,” he huffed, smiling like a fool.

Grinning, Scooter bit his neck roughly. “I would hope so!” Scooter’s teeth sank in, leaving harsh, red marks that made Vaughn gasp loudly. “We been lovers long enough, I reckon!” He bit the flesh on the shoulder hard, and began to trail sharp bites down to Vaughn’s stomach. It drove Vaughn wild, arching his back to get some friction between their cocks. Scooter bit the place he always did, on the right side of Vaughn’s torso. It was tradition for them and he clamped down on the skin, stopping just before he broke through.

“Fuck!” Vaughn breathed, eyes flutter shut. He came moments before Scooter did, orgasms squirting over Vaughn’s stomach. Scooter kissed him, milking both of their cocks slowly, bringing Vaughn down from his high. “Fuck,” Vaughn whispered, mashing his lips wildly against Scooters. “Fuck, never untie me!”

The two men laughed. “Aw, nah, I couldn’t do that! Cause then I’d want to stay here forever and there’d be no one to run the shop.”

Vaughn kissed him. “Okay, we can compromise by you biting me more.”

* * *

August’s knee was firmly between Vaughn’s as he kissed down Vaughn’s neck. His hands pushed Vaughn’s shirt up and he pulled away to eye the bite sized bruises. His thumb passed over the dark one on his right side. He smirked, his fire blue eyes flicking up to Vaughn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	17. The Skag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A skag wanders into the garage while Vaughn visits Scooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bestiality, multiple dicks, bjs, spit-roasting, anal plug

“Are you almost done?” Vaughn asked, resting his elbow on the side of the car, his head in his hand. Scooter leaned over it, under the hood, checking things. Vaughn was checking things too, like how good his ass looked now and it was giving him some mischievous ideas.

“Almost,” Scooter said.

But Vaughn could tell how distracted he was and his ‘almost’ was equivalent to a grunt. Scooter had heard Vaughn, but had no idea what his partner was actually saying. Well, Vaughn wasn’t going to wait.

He went behind Scooter and wrapped his arms around him, undoing his clothes and pulling them down to pool around his ankles.

“Woah-uh?” Scooter gasped, pulled away from his concentration.

“Nu-uh, you keep doing what you’re doing,” Vaughn instructed. He reached around to play with Scooter’s cock. “Mmm,” Vaughn sighed, rubbing his own cock between Scooter’s ass cheeks.

“Vaughn, man, the doors are wide open!” Scooter hissed.

Grunting, Vaughn stroked him faster. “That didn’t stop you with Krieg.”

“That… That was different…” Scooter scoffed. He moaned loudly, bracing himself against the car.

Vaughn slowed. “Uh-uh, you gotta keep working.”

“Fuck!” Scooter sighed. He’d already grown hard, dribbling wonderfully over Vaughn’s hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, Vaughn caught movement just outside the garage doors. It was low to the ground and made Vaughn freeze. “Oh, shit!” he hissed. “Scoot… We gotta… Scoot!”

A skag stood in the garage, sniffing the air.

“Wha- oh!” Scooter’s eyes were large. “Shit. Shit. Vaughn, what do we do!?”

“First… We put some distance between us and it, and then we either kill it or get it out of here…” Vaughn slowly backed up, tugging Scooter’s shirt for him to follow.

The creature dashed at them. Vaughn tried to pull Scooter out of its grasp, but it rose, planting its front feet on the mechanic, pinning him to the car. They were face to face with each other.

Vaughn swore, his arm still holding onto Scooter. They were frozen, unsure of what to do. The skag growled, its face splitting just a bit. Vaughn grasped Scooter tighter.

The creature sniffed over Scooter, oil, grime, and antifreeze on his shirt. It sniffed him loudly, pushing its nose roughly against him. It sniffed him all over, nose trailing down, down, until is reached his cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Scooter hissed. His hand gripped onto Vaughn’s tightly, the movement seen, but uncared for by the skag. “I hope- it’s not gonna bite my dick of its it!?” Scooter whined.

Vaughn couldn’t speak. He was watching the skag with a curiosity that was pushing fear behind him. The skag’s mouth opened and its tongues licked Scooter’s cock, lapping up the dripping precum.

Scooter jumped, which made the skag jump and then growl. It sniffed under his cock, back to his asshole, where it licked. Scooter jumped again. “What the fuck?” he whispered to Vaughn.

“I… I don’t know… But I think… I don’t think it wants to kill you… I think… I think it wants to mount you?”

“What!?” Scooter screeched quietly. He began to shake his head.

“I don’t think you’re going to have a choice.”

Scooter glanced at Vaughn, noticing the twinkle in his eyes. He glared. “I _knew_ it! You’re getting off on this!”

Vaughn huffed. “Well, not yet!”

The skag licked over Scooter’s taint once more and Scooter couldn’t deny the spark of electricity zinging through him now.

“Look, I don’t think you’re going to have a choice, its… Its _really_ into you…”

Suddenly it growled at Scooter, backing up.

“What’s- what’s it doing now!?”

Vaughn squeezed Scooter’s hand. “I think this is it… It wants you to move so it can mount you.”

“What!?”

“C’mon, the sooner you do, the sooner it’ll leave… hopefully…”

Frowning, he glared at Vaughn. “You just wanna watch!”

“Hell yes, I do, but I also don’t want you to get eaten and if this is the only way, this is what we’re doing. I’ll be right here.” He tugged Scooter’s hand towards the ground.

Eyes wide, Scooter bent low and very slowly, pulled away from Vaughn’s hand to undo his boots. The creature growled, but did not move. Scooter stepped out of them and his clothes to rest on his hands and knees, exposed to the skag.

Vaughn knelt on the side of the car, somewhat out of sight from the skag, but close enough to touch Scooter. His clothes were around his ankles, his cock hard and dripping.

“You- man!” Scooter hissed. As he was about to speak, Vaughn’s eyes grew wide and Scooter felt the skag press its nose into his ass before it mounted him, its legs gripping his hips. It began to move like crazy, humping against Scooter until he gasped.

Vaughn stroked his cock, watching. “Shit, Scoot, this is fucking hot.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” he huffed, just as a long moan slipped out of him.

Vaughn smirked. “It looks like I’m not the only one, hmm?”

“It’s… It’s got more than one…” The mechanic bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut.

The skag was moving fast and erratic, fucking him with abandon. Emboldened, and extremely turned on, Vaughn shifted slowly, leaning down to kiss Scooter, muffling those sweet, sweet noises. Scooter kissed him furiously, moaning even louder.

Pulling away, Vaughn smirked evilly, now assured that Scooter was genuinely enjoying himself. “Open up.” He straightened and moved so his cock was right in front of his mouth. After a moment’s of hesitation, Scooter’s mouth opened and Vaughn slid his cock in, sighing heavily.

From here, he could see the skag fucking Scooter, hunched over him and panting, tongues hanging out. It was the best fucking sight he’d seen yet. And the momentum from the skag pushed Scooter’s mouth over Vaughn’s cock beautifully.

His eyes were glued to the scene, hands ruffling through Scooter’s hair. “Fuck, Scoot, this is one of my favorites moments with you!”

He moved to glance at Scooter’s cock, bouncing and leaking wildly. It was another beautiful sight and it had him moaning loudly. He was getting close and so was the skag. Vaughn gasped, surprised when Scooter bobbed his head into each thrust, sucking and slurping on Vaughn. His fingers gripped and massaged Scooter’s head lovingly.

The skag sunk in deep, its hips slowing immediately.

Scooter groaned around Vaughn’s cock, his eyelids fluttering, cock spurting cum over the concrete floor. Vaughn began to fuck Scooter’s mouth slowly, watching the skag twisting so its ass was against Scooters.

“Fuck, they have knots,” Vaughn moaned. The idea of Scooter being knotted pushed Vaughn over the edge and he thrust into the back of Scooter’s throat, making him gag and swallow his cum.

Vaughn pulled out. “Sorry about that!” He kissed Scooter gently. “You okay?”

Scooter nodded, lips curling upward. “It’s really big, Vaughn.”

“Mmm, I just bet it is!” He kissed Scooter more, hands massaging his scalp. “You’re so fucking hot right now, I can’t handle it. I’m so fucking excited you have cameras set up. We are going to watch this later. I’m going to edit it into a video we can both have.”

Scooter laughed and then closed his eyes, the movement jostling him around the knot. “You’re… You are a freak,” he moaned, smiling.

Vaughn laughed and kissed him again.

Ten minutes later, the skag detached from Scooter and wandered out of the garage. In that time, Vaughn had slowly left, returning just as cautiously to sit next to Scooter again. Now that they were in the clear, Vaughn moved to Scooter’s ass, marveling at the amount of cum dribbling out.

“Fucking hot.” He pulled his ECHO out to take many pictures before easing a anal plug inside.

Scooter jumped, looking back at Vaughn and frowning. “Seriously?”

Vaughn gave a toothy grin and helped him up. “We should do that again.”

The mechanic’s eyes widened. “You want to bring another dangerous skag in here?”

Vaughn wrapped his arms around Scooter. “Yes, but don’t worry, _you_ can watch next time.”

That gained a wide grin from Scooter. “Yeah, yeah, alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


	18. Loader Bot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooter receives a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robot, dildo, disco music, voyeurism, masturbation

It came in a large crate. Scooter and Vaughn stared at it curiously.

“It’s from Lady Hammerlock,” the deliverer said, requesting Scooter sign for it. In a confused daze Scooter did so, letting the deliverers leave before opening it.

“Lady Hammerlock?” Vaughn asked, a knowing smirk at his lips.

“Heh,” Scooter answered, flushing. “Yeah…”

It was a Loader Bot.

The two glanced at each other as it activated.

“Hello, I am a thank you gift from Lady Aurelia Hammerlock. I am designed for pleasure.”

“Ha!” Vaughn said, clapping his hands together. “What kind of pleasure?”

It addressed Vaughn. “I have multiple settings for penetration, among restraint and physical harm.”

“Whipping?” Vaughn asked.

“Correct. Lady Aurelia Hammerlock was not sure what Scooter would prefer.”

“Well, he’s not gonna like whipping, he hasn’t since Helios, so you can shut that feature and any other physical harm options off.”

Scooter rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks…”

Pulling him close, Vaughn kissed his temple.

“Affirmative. What would you like me to do?” Loader Bot asked.

Vaughn turned to Scooter, brows raised, grin excited. “What would you like to do?”

“Oh, jee, I ain’t sure…” He looked at Loader Bot and then Vaughn. “Uh, is there a manual or somethin’?”

There was indeed one and Scooter began looking through it. Vaughn lead all of them up to the loft, shutting down the garage. Scooter scanned the booklet, pausing at one, his eyes twinkling.

“That one,” Vaughn said, catching the reaction. “That’s the one we’re doing.”

Scooter bit his lip. “It goes along to a song, or songs...” He showed it to Vaughn.

Vaughn grinned wide, his eyes also lighting up. “Okay, but I get to pick the songs!” He pulled Scooter tightly into his arms, kissing his neck. “I love watching you.”

“Heh,” Scooter laughed nervously.

Vaughn flipped around the manual. “Oh! You can choose what _kind_ of dick you want!” He showed Scooter. “Which one do you want?”

The mechanic’s eyes widened. “Oh, man, I don’t know… I know this one’s nice, but… How about that one?”

Vaughn smiled and nodded. They set everything up, finding the Loader Bot could shift height for the best results. It was clear money had been put into this. Vaughn grinned as he entered the songs. “You must have really done a number on her, this is the highest quality.”

Again, Scooter flushed, but said nothing. He was crouched over the bed, his settings picked, waiting as the Loader Bot scanned him and adjusted so everything was just right. The lightly lubed, dotted dildo pressed against his asshole, pushing in with ease and perfection. When Scooter was ready, Vaughn climbed onto the bed, leaning against the headboard, already stroking his cock. “Okay, Loader Bot, begin.”

Loader Bot whirred to life, the vibrating cock muffled as it shoved into Scooter and began to move with the music. The first song was only thirty seconds, but the beat was fast, making the robot thrash into Scooter, the vibration intense and it made him gasp loudly with sudden pleasure, huffing and moaning. And then, quite suddenly, the tempo shifted to the next song, which was slow. Loader Bot stilled immediately, sliding into Scooter with a snail’s pace. It was a gentle beat with heartfelt lyrics, turning the vibrator to a very dull hum. “-There’s something I must say out loud,” the man sang. The beat rose just barely, holding for Loader Bot to drive in deep. “You’re once, twice, three times-”

“What the hell!?” Scooter glared, gasping at the lethargic pressure.

Vaughn grinned evilly and blew him a kiss. “Just enjoy the ride, lover.”

Scooter huffed and then moaned. It rocked into him painfully slow, building him up with a lazily cruel speed. He shivered, his head dipping into the sheets.

The next song was only marginally faster, “-And you come to me on a summer breeze…”

“Fuck!” Scooter puffed, moaning loudly, fists clenching into the bedding.

“-I really need to learn, cause we’re living in a world of fools…” The song strolled on.

Scooter writhed and gasped and it was a fantastic sight. Vaughn rubbed himself, enjoying how undone Scooter was becoming. The vibration pulsed, driving him into a descending madness. “Mmm, you are so wonderful,” Vaughn sighed. “So sexy, fuck this is good.”

Scooter’s flushed face turned so he could watch Vaughn under heavy lashes. His cock rubbed against the fabric, enticing a wonderful, horrid kind of friction that was almost always enough, but never quite _there_.

When the next song was slow, Scooter whined, biting his lip. When he heard the lyrics, his eyes snapped open. “Wha-” he puffed. The cock inside him was slowly, slowly going faster. “-To hold me, to scold me, cause when I’m bad, I’m so, so bad-” Instantly, the beat picked up into a disco beat. He glared at Vaughn, as the dick thrust into him quickly with the rhythm, the vibration shifting with the rolling beat.

It all made him melt into the bed, an eye popped open to watch Vaughn get off on seeing him fucked. Scooter was lost, yelling and huffing, the disco song coming to a sudden stop. He had half a breath before the next one picked up. Loader Bot halted for a moment, before pushing into him again at the start of the next song, another fast paced disco beat. A man with an insanely low voice spoke over a quick tempo. “Nobody but you, and me… We’ve got it together baby…” It picked up as the man sang. “-the answer to all my dreams, you’re my sun, my moon, my guiding star…”

His head swirled, his shouts louder, no longer able to watch Vaughn. His body rocked against the bed, the dick vibrating and thrusting inside him, finally drove him over the edge. He came, his head buried in the bed, his body twitching. Loader Bot continued moments afterwards, finishing with the last beat of the song.

Scooter peaked an eye open to find Vaughn hadn’t cum yet. “You,” he breathed, too tired to glare. “Are insane!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/


	19. Axton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooter helps Axton recover from an injury.

Taking a swig of his drink, Axton grimaced. “This shit is shit.”

“Then go somewhere else,” August snapped. “The next shipment got delayed, so you’re stuck with the shit beer I got from the other bar.”

Axton grunted. “Ya know, I might’ve a week ago, but now, I’m just thankful to be alive.” He drank some more. “And it’s all thanks to Scooter.”

Leaning over the counter, August glared and whispered. “Are you telling me you slept with him!?”

Axton grinned.

* * *

It was the first place he saw that was open. He stumbled into the garage, banging things around as he fell into a table.

The mechanic slid out from under a car at the noise. “Oh, man!” He clambered to his feet and ran to Axton. “You look-” he coughed. “Uh, come with me.”

Axton was bleeding, having been shot several times. Blood trickled out of him at an alarming rate. Scooter pounded the button that closed the garage doors and then hit the lock button for the other doors. He helped Axton up to his loft where he had a spare insta-health. It wasn’t much, but it healed most of the damage. It allowed Scooter to clean and dress the wounds, bandaging him up.

He smiled. “We’ll get ya cleaned up in no time! Name’s Scooter.”

“Scooter?” Axton stared at him. He’d heard about Scooter from other vault hunters. He smirked. “I see.”

“Yep, catch-a-riiiiiiiide!” he mimicked quietly. “You sure did get all banged up. Glad I was here to help ya!”

“Me too.”

“You a vault hunter, then?” he asked using a wet rag to wipe off the blood from Axton’s toned stomach. “You gotta be, looking that ripped and hot.” He winced. “Oh, there I go, speakin’ before thinkin’ again. Just forget I said anything, unless, ya know, you liked it, then it is a compliment! And if ya liked it more, than sure, I was hittin’ on you, but if not, forget a thing about it!” His cheeks had turned pink now as he diligently cleaned up the wounds and rambled.

Axton laughed and then winced. “I’ll take the compliment and flirt.”

Scooter smiled wide, cheeks redder.

When the bleeding had stopped and he was stable, Scooter left to make him some food, bringing it to him with a wide, comforting smile. “Here, ya go! Fresh and pretty good, I ain’t no chef, but I can cook a good simple meal!”

“This looks amazing, thank you.” Axton ate heartily, watching as Scooter went about, picking things up in the already spotless loft, apologizing for the mess. Axton laughed. “Yeah, that spec of dust over there is pissing me off.”

Scooter, for a moment, looked nervous, and then laughed when he realized it was a joke. “Right!” He cleaned Axton’s dishes right away and then got him ready for bed. Axton had already slipped into the covers when he arrived. He looked worn and pale. Scooter grabbed his pajamas and smiled awkwardly at the vault hunter who had been watching him closely. “I’ll be down on the couch if you need anything.”

A smirk spread across Axton’s face. “You’re not going to share the bed with me?”

“Oh! Uh, I didn’t think… I didn’t think you’d want me to…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I _really_ want you to.”

The mechanic turned pink again and giggled. “Well, damn, sure!” He stopped then. “We are just foolin’ around, right? Cause I can’t let you have sex so close to an injury.”

“Damn, you caught me,” Axton said, flashing an innocent smile. “I promise I’ll be good.”

“Somehow I’m doubtin’ that,” Scooter said, sliding under the covers naked.

Axton pulled him close and kissed him. He’d heard the stories and couldn’t believe his luck. Now he’d get to have a turn. His hands wandered over Scooter, moving to pin him. He kissed over the cute mechanic. “You think I’m hot, huh?”

Scooter nodded. “Oh, hell yeah!” his hands ran over any unwrapped part of Axton’s torso. “You are so strong, just real nice!”

“Nice, huh?” He kissed down Scooter’s body. “Well, I’m about to do something _real_ nice.”

Scooter giggled, his hand brushing through Axton’s hair, brushing it gently as the vault hunter lowered to Scooter’s cock. “I cannot wait! I just know it’s gonna be amazing!”

* * *

Axton grinned proudly. “I’ve never recovered so nicely in my life before.”

Before August could growl, the door opened and another vault hunter entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/


	20. Zer0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zer0 wants their own time with Scooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bath sex, multiple dicks

Zer0 waved at Axton and sat down next to him.

“Hey! You’ve been with Scooter, too, haven’t you?” Axton asked, clapping a hand on Zer0’s shoulder.

“:D”

* * *

Zer0, in fact, had. They’d heard about Scooter and was curious about him. They tracked Scooter down and watched him throughout the day, observing him. He was cute, awkward, and very honest. He laughed a lot and smiled even more. Zer0 could definitely see the appeal of this human and decided, as the garage door rolled close, they wanted to have an evening with him as well.

Slipping in over the sensors, they stood in the large shop as Scooter cleaned up. He didn’t notice Zer0 at first, not until Zer0 strode up to him and pulled the papers from his hands.

“Oh!” Scooter said. “Uh, hi! Can, can I help you?”

“:D” Zer0 displayed. “Sex.”

“Oh, you want to have sex?”

“:D”

Chuckling, Scooter shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

In one fluid motion, Zer0 picked Scooter up in their arms and carried him up the stairs to the loft.

“Wow! I’ve never been carried before! You are strong!”

“;)”

Scooter’s face was bright red, his hands roaming over the muscle. They brought Scooter to the bathroom where a deep bath sat. “Heh, I love baths… That’s why I had a good tub put in.”

Zer0 undressed him and then sat in the tub, waiting. “:D”

“I should probably wash the grease and oil off, first…”

“:D No.”

Giggling, Scooter stepped in. “Okay, suit yourself… Uh… Where do you- oh!” He was pulled onto Zer0’s lap over the suit. “Okay… How do you like the temperature?”

“Hot. Like you.”

Giggling, Scooter filled the tub to as hot as he could handle. He sighed as it soothed his body of the days’ aches and pains. He rested against Zer0, sighing happily. “This is good!”

Zer0 wrapped their arms around Scooter, holding him close and resting their mask on the man’s shoulder. They hummed happily. “Scooter.”

“Hmm?” It was his first experience with the mysterious being. He’d heard about them from the other vault hunters, but had never thought they would be interested in him. Now they were in his tub, soaking in the hot water and it was lulling Scooter wonderfully. He was surprised to find the suit comfortable, almost like skin.

“Sex?”

“Oh, right, yeah, sure, where do you want me?”

Zer0 held him tight, stopping him from moving. Scooter gasped when he felt it, two _things_ pressing against his ass. They slid inside him, twisting together and starting a slow pistoning motion inside him.

“Wow!” Scooter breathed. “That’s, that’s amazing! That feels incredible!” He tilted his head back, eyes closed. He felt Zer0 reach for his cock, the gloved hand warm and incredibly soft. “Oh, man, this is the best!” he moaned. “You are so soft and, just, just really neat!”

Zer0 giggled softly next to his ear and just as softly, he heard Zer0 moan and hum. Their spiraled cocks were expanding gently as they thrust, enjoying the mewls from the human. It was fun to see him wriggle in their lap and arch his back, head curling into Zer0.

The larger the cocks grew, the louder and more desperate Scooter got, huffing and panting, hands gripping the edges of the bath. Zer0’s hand worked him over while their cocks pistoned quickly. Water sloshed around, spilling over the side. Zer0’s cocks had swollen to twice their size now, stretching Scooter wide.

Zer0 hummed low, the sound vibrating through Scooter’s core. “Ready?”

Moaning, Scooter nodded. Moments later, Zer0 came, gushing inside him. The pressure was intense, so intense, Scooter hadn’t realized he came, not until Zer0’s cum had subsided and they were stroking his spent dick.

“Wow!” he sighed. “Wow….”

They sat there in silence and the warm water, Zer0’s cocks still tucked deep inside Scooter. Only when it turned cool, did they finally detach from each other and step out.

* * *

“<3 <3 <3” Zer0 displayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/


	21. Nisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisha share the origin story of how she got her first whip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light whipping

Nisha barged into August’s bar and demanded ten shots of whiskey, which she immediately drank as he filled them. “Broken!” she gasped after her fifth one. “After all of these years, it fucking breaks when I was wrapping it up to put away!”

August’s brow rose. “I should care, because?”

Glaring, she grabbed the scruff of his shirt. “Scooter gave it to me, you moron!”

“Of course he did.”

“Do you know why it was so special!?”

“No and I don’t want to know.”

She let him go. “It was the best present I’ve ever gotten…”

* * *

Nisha could not understand why the bumbling, awkward mechanic had come up to her. “Dear, I know I’m sexy and the best lay, but I don’t want to be your first. Come back to me when I’m at least your fifth and you have experience.”

Scooter frowned. “I… I ain’t a virgin, if that’s what ya mean? I been havin’ sex for years?” He cleared his throat, not noticing her amused smirk. “A-anyway, I got you this…” He set a large, thin box next to her. “You, you just seem like you need it… I dunno… It just reminded me of you and I think you’d, man, you’d be just real hot and good with it.”

He turned to walk away. “Aren’t you going to watch me open it?”

“Oh… If you want me to,” he said, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

She opened the box, unsure what she expected to find, but it wasn’t a whip. Her brows rose at him.

“It’s top grade! I know it’s an odd gift, hah, but I dunno… It just kinda screamed you, ya know?”

She stood and cracked it, a smile spreading on her face. “I… could get used to this.” She smirked at Scooter, pulling him in for a kiss. “Thanks.”

His eyes were wide, a dreamy grin across his face. “Damn! No problem! Hah! That was really hot! The, the kiss too, but hell, it was better than I imagine!” He began to flush.

“See, I can’t believe you’ve had sex before, with,” she pointed at him.

He frowned a little, shrugging. “Don’t make it not true.”

“Show me.”

Scooter agreed, only if she taught him to use the whip when she did, Nisha had waved her hand, “Sure, sure.” But afterwards, she couldn’t wait. She diligently learned to use her whip, and how to use it without majorly hurting someone for personal purposes.

Like now, when Scooter stood, his wrists and ankles tied to posts, while Nisha had her way with him.

“You been good, Scooter?” she asked. She cracked the whip, striking him across the ass.

He jumped and moaned. “Yes, I have!”

She sighed. “ _Scooter_ , c’mon, this is role play, you’re supposed to say no, or it’s none of my damn business!”

“Oh! Oh right! Uhm… NO!” he yelled, voice warbling with uncertainty.

Rolling her eyes, she struck him over his back, annoyed. “Jeeze, what are we even doing if you don’t want to do this?”

“I, to be honest, I did say I was shit at role play. I just cannot do it. I’m sorry.”

Sighing, she untied him.

He looked at her shyly. “Uhm, are… are you still going to teach me how to use that? Not like actually, but for personal…”

She grinned. “Of course, but you’ll have to show me how much you want it.”

He smiled wide and then embraced her, hugging her fully. “Thank you! Oh this is just, damn, this is the best! You’re the best! You’re so strong and smart! I can’t believe you waste your time with me, but I sure am grateful as hell!” He squeezed her tightly before stepping away. “Okay, on that bed so I can show you how interested I am with that whip!”

Nisha was frozen, blinking at him. “Uh…” her cheeks reddened and she crossed her arms. “Don’t… Don’t worry about it… Let’s just… Here,” she gave him the whip. “Okay, here’s the first thing you need to know…”

* * *

Nisha growled. “It was my favorite whip.” She took the last shot, downing it. “Now I have to go tell him. We’ve shared a lot with this thing.” She stalked out, leaving August alone to glare at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/


	22. Salvador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvador discovers one of the many reasons people adore Scooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling, hangovers, mentions of molestation

For what had to be a record, Salvador woke up in a strange place. He groaned as what felt like a sledge hammer pounded into his head. His stomach rolled and he turned over in the bed to puke on the floor, but was instead, met with a bucket. That was new.

“Aw, man, you okay? I put some water on the nightstand.” A familiar voice said.

Salvador squinted up into the dim room, to see someone sitting on a couch, leaning towards Salvador, a magazine in their lap. “Who the fuck are you?” Sal demanded.

The man laughed. “It’s Scooter, ya know, catch-a-riiiiiiiide!”

“Scooter!? The awkward mechanic?”

Laughing nervously, Scooter shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I can get very awkward, I try not to… It just… Always happens…”

Sal squinted. “You were at the bar last night? You took me to your place? You fuck me, then?” he demanded.

“What!?” he squeaked. “No! Man, that’s terrible! Who takes advantage of someone who’s defenseless!? I brought you here so you wouldn’t get your ass kicked. I slept on the couch downstairs. I promise, the only touching I did was to guide you to the bed!”

Glaring, Sal looked at his clothes under the blankets. They were rumpled and still on. He mentally checked his body, not recognizing anything being different. He frowned. “You might be the first person who hasn’t… Huh.”

“Well, that’s fucking horrible!” Scooter gasped, frowning. “Who are these people!? Man, I wanna meet them and give them a piece of my mind!” He stood, fists balled and indignant.

It was adorable and had Salvador laughing loudly and heartily. “They are all dead!” His head pounded at the sound of his own laugh and he collapsed onto the bed, groaning. “If awkward man doesn’t mind, I’m going to rest here a bit?”

“Sounds good!” Scooter rose. “Would you like some food?”

Quickly, Sal shook his head, trying not to gag. “Maybe… Later…”

When he woke up next, Scooter wasn’t there. Sal stared up at the ceiling. Either the man was excellent at hiding any proof of molestation, or he had genuinely not done anything. He slid from the bed and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He checked his clothes and himself. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Salvador blinked. Had he met a genuinely good person? A whisper of a laugh escaped him as thick, wet tears rolled down his cheek. His laugh grew as many, many more tears spilled down his cheek.

He found himself on the floor, in a puddle of relief and grief. He hadn’t realized until this very moment how affected he’d been by it all. So, so many times had he woken up with someone hanging over him, smug that they’d slept with a vault hunter, no matter how out of it Salvador had been. Only one had escaped him, and he’d hunted them down. Not this time, though.

He’d heard the rumors about Scooter, about how incredible he was, but Sal had never figured _this_ in. Scooter appeared to be incredible in every way. He didn’t know how long he was in there, spent emotionally, eyes dry and tired, but he was finally hungry. He picked himself off the floor and left the bathroom. On the bed lay a note, telling him to come to the kitchen when he was ready for food. He blinked. Scooter had been up here and had most definitely heard him, but had respected his privacy.

Moving into the kitchen, Sal found Scooter looking through a magazine while sipping some coffee. The awkward man was unaware of him, humming to himself and adding something to a list. Overcome with gratitude, Salvador charged the man, laughing loudly.

“Hmm?” Scooter breathed before it was knocked out of him.

Salvador picked him up and hugged him tightly, spinning him around. His laughter was light and infectious. Scooter smiled wide, hugging him just as tightly. He set Scooter on his feet. “Apologies, I was just-”

Scooter held his hand up. “You ain’t gotta explain or apologize for nothin’! Would you like some food?”

“Yes, yes, I’d like that.”

He sat down with a fresh cup of coffee and watched Scooter expertly whip up some food. He chatted with Salvador about whatever came to his mind. It was simple conversation, but it as very much appreciated by the vault hunter. He told Scooter stories of his victories, and losses, finding that he liked the mechanics fresh reactions.

It was dark when Sal realized they hadn’t discussed him leaving. Scooter was puttering about, cleaning the spotless loft. “Uh,” Sal started, and then, realizing what he wanted, found himself choked.

Scooter looked up at him, frowning. “You okay, man?”

Clearing his throat, Sal shrugged, avoiding eye contact. “I was just realizing… If I’ve overstayed my welcome… I will leave.”

The awkward man stopped and stared at Sal. “Do you _want_ to leave?”

The question stabbed his chest. “Uh…” He looked away.

“You are welcome to stay as long as you want.” Scooter smiled. “I enjoy good company. And there’s some things around here that could benefit from your strength.” His smile widened as he flushed.

“Oh?”

Clearing his throat this time, Scooter nodded, moving to the loft balcony. “Yeah, there’s some parts and engines that need moved, but I ain’t strong enough.”

Again, Salvador laughed. “And here I thought you were hitting on me!”

This time, Scooter was beet red. “Uh, well, I mean, I do love strong men… I mean, I _really_ love them, heh, but, I didn’t feel that was appropriate, so…” He cleared his throat again. “Anyway, we can do the rearranging tomorrow.”

Sal grinned wide as he spoke. “You like strong men? Good to know.” And then he rubbed the back of his neck. “Can I stay for a few days?”

Scooter smiled. “Of course! Make yourself comfortable!”

But when Scooter left for the couch when it was bedtime, Sal called after him. “You can have the bed… I’m the guest…”

“Nah, man, it’s all good!”

“We could share it…”

A flush creeped up Scooter’s neck. “If… If you want. I don’t want to come off pushy or nonthin’.”

“I don’t want sex right now, but… I could use some company…” Sal’s throat tightened and his heart leapt against his ribcage.

Smiling wide, Scooter nodded and came back, dressed in pajamas, and slid under the covers. Salvador pulled him close, wrapping arms and legs around Scooter. In turn, Scooter moved to face him, resting his head into his chest, body curled into him.

He sighed happily, smiling. “Man, this is great!”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/


	23. Mr. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Blake loves getting used, especially by a dirty, filthy mechanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/sub, bjs, cum facial, dirty sex

Mr. Blake knew what to expect upon entering Scooter’s shop. The man was covered in oil and grime caked on from a hard day’s work. It was pathetic and disgusting. _He loved it_. He snarled when he entered, jamming the button to close up the shop.

“Absurdly disgusting as always?”

Scooter pulled out from the hood of a vehicle. He rolled his eyes. “Whatever, shut the fuck up and get on your knees while I finish this.”

He snarled. “Why should I listen-”

Scooter stormed over to him and grabbed him by the back of his head. “Shut the fuck up! Man, I’m tired of hearing you bitch!” He led the Hyperion Proper to the vehicle he was working on, pushing him roughly down to his knees. He undid his zipper, pulling Mr. Blake’s face against his cock. “Suck it like the whore you are.”

Obediently, Mr. Blake did so, sucking the soft flesh into his mouth, a moan escaping from him when it began to swell. His head was pushed into the metal fender, stabbing into his neck as Scooter reached in further to mess with something. Mr. Blake loved it. Oil, dirt, and sweat swirled in his nostrils, sinking low in his gut deliciously.

Scooter was rock hard in his mouth now, plunging to the back of his throat. He bobbed his head as best he could, but with it pinned against the vehicle, he was forced to just sit there, mouth warming the cock. It drove him mad, his body shaking with want and need, craving for Scooter to order him around. He knelt there, knees aching on the concrete, slacks tented painfully, hands itching to touch himself, but knowing better. His back pinged with discomfort, pinned against the car, jaw beginning to ache around Scooter.

Scooter ignored him, working like normal, sometimes though, Mr. Blake was rewarded with movement, and the cock would pull away, only to shove back in deeply. He would suck and rub his tongue over the underbelly. He did not care about the amount of drool that seeped down his chin, he lapped up the precum, eyes lolling with pure  ecstasy.

He did not know how long he knelt there, mouth full, body sore, hanging on to everything Scooter did. This was their arrangement, after all, and he craved it every day. Every moment on Helios was suffocating and everyday he had Scooter in his mouth was freedom.

Finally, Scooter’s hands fisted in Mr. Blake’s hair, anchoring it harshly. He rolled his hips, pushing deeply into his mouth and threatening to choke him. He fucked Mr. Blake’s mouth, sighing. “ _You_ are the disgusting one, ya know? Begging anyone to use you. You’re pathetic, kneeling here for hours just so my dick can be in your mouth.”

Mr. Blake choked as Scooter slammed into him, slamming against his face, bolts fastened into the vehicle biting with each thrust. The fabric moved gently over his own cock, soaked with precum. He moaned, unable to keep silent, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Hey! You look at me when you’re on my cock!” Scooter demanded, yanking the man’s hair. He stared up at Scooter, lids heavy with lust. The mechanic smirked, shaking his head. “Pathetic.”

Suddenly, Scooter pulled out of his mouth and pressed it to Mr. Blake’s forehead as he came, letting it drip down his nose and over his cheek to roll down his neck.

“Don’t even think of wiping it off until you’re back on Helios. And we’re not finished.”

His boot, caked in grime and dirt, rested on Mr. Blake’s cock. “Soaked all the way through, huh?”

Mr. Blake moaned, turned his head up and lapped up whatever was left on Scooter’s cock. The mechanic shoved it back in his mouth for him to clean. His boot rubbed, barely giving him enough friction. It blurred his vision, blurred his mind as he spun out of his body before lurching against that boot. He moaned loudly around Scooter’s cock.

* * *

August stared at the filthy, dirt covered man, who looked blissed out on some drug. He could see the streaks down his face. “I did not need to know that, dammit!” He glared.

The man smirked and shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/


	24. CL4P-TP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days, even weeks of nagging, Scooter finally gives in to let Claptrap fuck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robot sex, not good sex though, pressured into sex through annoying begging

It had been a quiet day when Claptrap burst into August’s bar. “I DID IT!” He rolled up to the counter, where Mister Torgue and Dr. Zed sat. “I DID IT! I GOT SCOOTER TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!”

The two customers turned to regard the robot. August huffed. Dr. Zed eyed him. “How did you learn to lie, Claptrap?”

The robot rolled backwards an inch, his claws moving to clutch at his chest. “Lie!? I’m not lying! He really did! I have proof!”

From his eye, a hologram appeared of Scooter.

* * *

Claptrap had gone by everyday to ask if Scooter would have sex with him. Finally, exasperated, Scooter acknowledged him.

“Why?” he demanded, arms crossed. “Man, why on Pandora do you want that?”

“You had sex with a Loader Bot! I’m just as good!”

Scooter flushed the way humans seemed to when embarrassed. “How… How did you find out about that?”

“The last time I was here! I hacked into the Loader Bot in your loft to talk with him! I did not expect him to be made and programmed like that! But if you’re willing to do it with a Loader Bot, why not me!?”

“Because you’re loud and annoying.”

“Please!?”

Rolling his eyes, Scooter sighed. “If it will get you to shut up, fine. Do you even have any attachments?”

“Oh course! After I take one from Loader Bot.”

“Absolutely not! Got get your own and then we’ll talk.”

A week later, Claptrap was back. “I have one! I had to hire some vault hunters, but I have it now!” Excited, he showed it proudly.

Scooter’s eyes were huge. “ _You hired vault hunters_!? Man, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Let’s go, human!” Claptrap was already heading up the stairs.

“Yeah, sure…”

The only way they could work it was if Scooter was on the floor on his hands and knees. He looked back, unsure as Claptrap whipped out the dick. “Okay!” He rolled forward. “In we go!”

“You don’t need to talk,” Scooter grunted.

“WOOOOO!” Claptrap wheeled forward and then backwards, over and over, the cock sliding in and out. Scooter was quiet, taking it dutifully.

* * *

The group watched, unsure of how to react as they watched Claptrap fuck Scooter. Suddenly, the projection fizzed out as Claptrap’s body sagged.

“THANK F***!” Torgue sighed. “That was the opposite of badass! That was sad and rude! NO ONE SHOULD BE FORCED INTO SEX! TAKE THE NO THE FIRST TIME AND MOVE ON! ONLY ARROGANT BOYS FORCE SEX!” He smiled at Dr. Zed. “YOU ARE A HERO!”

The man nodded casually, eyeing the robot strategically. “We need this video deleted. If he can show us, he’ll show others.”

August nodded. “I know a guy who knows a guy.”

“EXCELLENT! WE’LL BLOW UP THAT EVIDENCE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/


	25. Mister Torgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Torgue reminisces about his badass date with Scooter.

August’s friends looked over Claptrap. They consisted of a short, bearded man, a tall, cyborg, and a well dressed woman. The cyborg looked the robot over. “What, uh, exactly happened?”

“There’s a bit of information on here that no one needs to see,” Dr. Zed said.

“Okay… So, what am I looking for?” the man asked.

“Scooter and him having sad, pathetic sex!” Mister Torgue said. He shook his head. “That man deserved better!”

“Right…” the cyborg said. He connected to Claptrap and began.

* * *

Mister Torgue smiled at Scooter as they looked over his broken down vehicle. “Thank you for your help! You’re f***ing amazing!”

“Ha! Thanks, man! I gotta say, I am a huge fan! I love your work!” Scooter gushed.

“HA! A fan! AND NOT JUST ANY FAN, A DAMN F***ING CUTE ONE!” Torgue pumped his fist in the air.

Scooter blushed. “Really? You think I’m cute?” He giggled, which only made Torgue’s heart patter faster. “Thanks, man!” Scooter bit his lip. “I’ve always loved how strong you are… And how confident you are…”

“I AM VERY CONFIDENT WE’RE BOTH ATTRACTED TO EACH OTHER!”

Scooter laughed. “I guess so!”

“THEN PREPARE TO BE PAMPERED! A REAL MAN MAKES A DATE THOUGHTFUL AND MEMORABLE!”

A wonderful pink flush appeared on Scooter. “Well, damn, I can’t wait now! I can’t believe I’m going to go on a date with you! That’s, just, awesome!”

The date was on the roof of Torgue’s home. The meal was home cooked and wonderful. The twilight cast them in pink and orange, while fairy lights lit the incoming night. The two talked about their businesses and their dreams, sharing Scooter’s favorite beer.

When their meal was finished, Torgue scooped Scooter up and twirled him in a dance. He grinned when the mechanic’s cheeks flushed. “I have a surprise for you!”

He handed Scooter a remote and pointed him in a direction. Nestled in Torgue’s arms, Scooter pushed it, gasping.

An enormous explosion went off, the shock wave reverberating through them moments later. Millions of rockets flew into the air, exploding together to create the words “Catch-a-ride!”

“Mister Torgue! Man! That’s, just! That’s! That’s-” Scooter turned and jumped up to wrap his arms around the man. Torgue caught and held him easily, smiling wide as Scooter kissed him. He kissed him long and deep, unable to express himself any other way.

Torgue grinned wide. “LOOKS LIKE WE’RE ABOUT TO GET EXPLOSIVE OURSELVES!”

Scooter giggled. “That sounds perfect, man!” They kissed, Scooter’s short frame held by his idol. He was set down so they could both hastily remove their clothes. Torgue laughed when Scooter’s eyes grew at the girth of Torgue’s dick. “That, is a beautiful cock, man!” His cheeks were still bright red. “Can I?” he asked pointing to the condom in Torgue’s hand.

“Abso- f***ing- lutely!”

Scooter crouched down, taking the cock in his hand to stroke it.

Torgue hissed, very pleased. “I gotta know, babe, is it okay for you to receive?”

“Of course! I’m versatile.” He grinned as Torgue grew thick and heavy in his hand.

“And- mmm, that’s damn f***ing wonderful! How do you like getting f***ed?”

Scooter opened the package and expertly rolled the condom on. “I like a build up, but I like it hard as well, I love feeling the strength.” He smiled excitedly, eyes drifting to all the muscle rippling over Torgue.

“GOT IT!”

“How do you like to be sucked?” Scooter asked, kissing up Torgue’s cock.

“Mmm, I like a build up-” Torgue gasped as Scooter’s mouth sank around his cock. “OH F*** THAT IS DIVINE!” Scooter moved slowly, pressing the head to the back of his throat, making Torgue shiver. Large hands brushed through Scooter’s hair gently. “SHIT! YOU ARE F***ING SEXY AND SO CARING! MMMMF***!”

Scooter pulled away to grin. Torgue pulled him to his feet, kissing him hard, yet gentle. He tossed his sunglasses on the table and stared into Scooter’s eyes, large thumbs brushing over his cheek. “You are a dream!” He kissed scooter slowly. The mechanic sighed, leaning into it, hands wrapping around his idol’s neck.

“You are, just, man! Just the best! I never thought I’d be here, but I’m so, just, damn happy that I am! You make me feel, just really safe and cared for!” He kissed Torgue, hands kneading the back of his neck.

Torgue grinned. “You always know just the right thing to say and it’s always genuine! That’s a f***ing BADASS THING TO DO! I AM GOING TO MAKE SWEET BADASS F***ING LOVE TO YOU NOW!”

Scooter giggled. “How do you want me?”

Torgue turned him around and placed Scooter’s hands to grip Torgue’s neck. He lifted the mechanic, easing him down onto his dick. Scooter trilled, his head falling back against the older man’s large chest. Torgue rolled his hips slowly, holding Scooter above the ground. “How’s this?”

“Fuck yes,” Scooter breathed, fingers digging into the back of Torgue’s neck.

“Good, cause the show ain’t finished yet!” The night surrounded them now and Torgue moved to a better position so they could see his surprise. Scooter hissed against him, the motions rippling through his body. Torgue kissed the side of his head as he took the device from Scooter and fussed with the button.

The dark sky suddenly exploded with fireworks. Scooter gasped, startled. Torgue rolled his hips once more into him, rhythmically slow and purposeful. Scooter’s feet hooked around Torgue’s legs as he watched the light show through heavy lashes.

“You okay? You like this?” Torgue asked in Scooter’s ear.

His head was still tucked against his shoulder and Torgue could see him smiling. “Yes! This is the best night I’ve ever had!”

“Good!” He kissed Scooter’s neck. “Good!”

They watched the fireworks while Torgue fucked him slowly. He’d planned the fireworks to last for at least ten minutes, with specific fireworks to indicate every two minute mark. It helped him pace the two of them and build to a faster and deeper thrust. Scooter clung to him moaning and calling to him, words gentle and muffled under the noise of the fireworks. By the time the firework indicating the finale was next, Scooter was lost and writing against Torgue, fingers and toes digging into flesh.

They both came just as the finale started, Torgue thrust deep, gripping Scooter tightly to him as Scooter gasped, squirting into the night air. They watched the last of the fireworks flash one after the other. Torgue kissed over Scooter, holding him close, cock still warmly inside him.

* * *

They watched the cyborg rifle through Claptrap’s memory. Torgue, though they’d had sex, had kept that part out of his story. A gentleman did not share the best, most intimate details with others about lovers.

“So, you just went on a date with him?” Dr. Zed asked, none the wiser.

Torgue shrugged. “We follow what the heart wants! Respectfully and with understanding! Love and relationships are different for everybody!”

The doctor smirked. “True.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/


	26. Dr. Zed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooter helps Dr. Zed do some paperwork and relieve some stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight medical play, distracted sex

It was the day of their monthly visit. Dr. Zed grinned, covered in blood as Scooter arrived, nervously smiling as usual. “Ah! One moment! I’m almost done with this patient!”

“Uh… Sure…” Scooter said. “I’ll wait in your office…”

Fifteen minutes later the doctor arrived, smiling and clean. “I have washed it all off! We can commence in our appointment!” With a proud swipe, Dr. Zed removed his clothes and leaned over his desk.

“Right,” Scooter smiled, fitting his hands with gloves and a thin layer of lube, he stuck two fingers into Dr. Zed’s asshole, pumping them slowly. “How’s this?”

The doctor moaned loudly. “Oh yeah! That’s good!”

“Mmm, yeah it is.” A hand wrapped around the doctor’s cock, stiff and leaking. “You ready for a new toy I have?” He stroked the doctor, breaking his concentration.

“Ffff…” he hissed.

Retracting his hands, he pulled out a didlo and rolled a condom onto it. He pressed the tip barely inside. “You want it, doctor?” Scooter dipped the tip in just a little bit more.

“Yes! Please! I beg! I need it now! Please!”

Scooter thrust it in, filling the doctor, who groaned loudly, his head falling back. “Now, let’s see about these settings…” The dick inside him vibrated in a rhythm that started low and rose. Scooter fucked him with it. “You’ve got a lot of paperwork to do, don’t you?” Scooter leaned over. “Why don’t you do some, man?”

Huffing, the doctor nodded.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you?” Scooter pulled the dildo halfway out.

“Ah!” Dr. Zed grunted. “Yes! Yes! I’ll do it!”

“Well, good!” Scooter said, waiting for the doctor to start before slowly easing the dick back in. The settings were lowered to a dull hum while Scooter slowly fucked him.

* * *

Dr. Zed smiled. “Yes, we all have our ways.”

The woman, who had been on her phone the whole while as the cyborg worked on the robot, looked up. “Did it look like this?” she asked, showing him a picture.

Dr. Zed nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/


	27. Yvette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette tests out a new product on Scooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pegging, self-molded dildo

“So, how’s this model handling?” Yvette asked, her legs curled under her as she leaned against Scooter’s headboard, pillows propping her up.

“Well, I gotta be honest,” he said from the kitchen.

“I love when you do!” she called back, tablet in front of her.

“I haven’t touched it…” He came out with a tray of stir-fry, looking bashful. He climbed next to her on the bed.

“Why ever not?”

“It… It reminds me of some… one that I don’t want to remember…”

She frowned. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry, really, I am, but-”

She waved his words away. “I’ll need to find someone else to test it, then.” She made a note next to the dildo with rope tied around it. She smiled at Scooter. “I have a new one for you to try.” She smirked. She reached over to the side table and collected the large box. She handed it to him, excited.

Putting his food down, Scooter opened it. “Well, I’ll be!” He pulled out the strap-on with a life-like dildo. “Is this _mine_?”

She nodded. “Yep! We are officially selling models of your dick! I was wondering if you wanted to have a go with it?”

Flushing, Scooter’s grin widened. “Of course!”

When dinner was over, they set the plates on the floor and Scooter crawled onto his hands and knees, naked. Yvette eased in, rocking her hips gently into him.

“Oh! Oh wow!” Scooter sighed. He moaned, hips arching into Yvette.

Yvette chuckled. “I figured it was about time you got a taste of your own medicine.” She reached forward to stroke his cock. “It _is_ my favorite.”

“Heh, thanks!” Scooter huffed, head dropping between his shoulders.

“Let me show you.” She gripped him and thrust hard. She’d practiced for this, getting Scooter’s movements and gentleness just right. She showed him, watching how he melted into her, wanting more and more.

“You, are amazing!” He moaned.

Smirking, she began to fuck him hard and fast, stringing him tighter and tighter until finally, he unraveled. He came, crashing down with reckless abandon. She eased out of him and drew up her tablet.

“Okay, tell me how that felt.”

“Fucking incredible,” he sighed.

She smirked. “Yes, I used your technique.”

He frowned at her. “My… My technique?”

“Yes. I copied how you have sex with others and did that to you. I wanted to give you the ‘Scooter Experience.’”

He propped himself up on his elbows. “The what now?”

She eyed him. “Are you honestly telling me you don’t know how popular you are?” Stripping from the strap on, she eased on her side next to Scooter, tablet on the bed between them. “Scooter, you’re an absolute dork and extremely awkward, but I haven’t met one person who hasn’t had mind blowing sex with you. Or a life-altering exchange.”

A harsh, pink blush seeped up his neck. “I, I didn’t realize…”

“Of course you didn’t, you wouldn’t be you if you did.” She smiled and pulled up a document on her tablet. “Okay, first question…”

* * *

Yvette looked at Dr. Zed. “That’s my business.” She handed the doctor her card. “I create and sell sexual devices.”

The doctor took it, grinning. “This will work nicely!”

She waited with Vaughn while Rhys worked his magic with the Claptrap unit. When the files were deleted, the three of them left.

“Well, that was something,” Rhys said, getting into their Atlas designed car.

Vaughn and Yvette smirked at each other. “That’s Scooter.”

“So, Vaughn,” Yvette asked, sliding into the front seat and looking at her friend in the back. “When is your ‘friend’ going to experience Scooter?”

Laughing, Vaughn leaned forward conspiratorially. “Well, I’ve heard…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/


	28. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooter arrives at August's bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one! What a fun ride this has been! Thanks for sharing this with me and I hope you've enjoyed it! Another thanks to Starfruitspice for giving me the idea!

August was fed up with all the talk about Scooter. That was all he’d heard and it was annoying. How could someone so awkward be that great? There was so much hype, he would have thought they were messing with him if so many strangers hadn’t talked about it.

His gut twisted with annoyance and secret cravings he wouldn’t admit. Instead, he cleaned the bar, over and over, no matter how clean and organized it was. He wasn’t about to seek out Scooter because of some stupid stories he’d overheard. He wasn’t desperate.

But a week after Vaughn and his friends had deleted the video from that idiotic robot, the door opened and in walked Scooter.

August missed setting a glass on the counter and swore as it fell to the floor, shattering. Annoyed, he grabbed the broom.

“Oh! You okay, man?”

“Fine!” August snapped. He swept all the pieces into a pile, but as he reached for the dustpan, he found Scooter crouched down and holding it.

He smiled.

August glared and took it from him, sweeping it all up. “What do you want?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Scooter shrugged. “I guess you could say I’m waiting for someone?”

“Fine.” August ignored him. Scooter sat at the bar, chatting and buying food and drink throughout the day. August stayed far away, until Scooter began to help, sweeping, wiping down tables, grabbing the fresh plates right after August cooked them. All while smiling and chatting about stupidly optimistic things.

“I thought you were waiting for someone?” August demanded.

“Oh, I am! I just, ya know, thought I could help while I’m waiting.”

Clenching his jaw, August left the area, unable to be next to him. He just couldn’t understand why Scooter was still here, or why he was helping, or why he kept conversing with him. And worse, August could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks everytime Scooter giggled at some sarcastic comment August spat out without thinking.

This was a horrible day.

Into the night, Scooter stuck around, helping out. When it was closing, Scooter offered to wash the dishes while August dried put them away. They worked around each other so well that August didn’t realize he was stretching over Scooter until the mechanic accidentally bumped into him.

August froze, inches away from him.

Scooter flushed and it twisted August, his eyes landing on those lips that had tempted him all day. Scooter cleared his throat. “Hey… Uh, I wouldn’t mind, ya know, if you wanted to kiss me…”

Glaring, August set his glass down on the counter. “And what makes you think I want to?”

Eyes wide, Scooter fumbled. “I… I don’t, not really, heh, but, I was just saying. You, of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to! But… But if you do… I wouldn’t mind…” He bit his lip and then sighed. “Look, man, I’m sorry if I-”

August tugged Scooter to him, their lips mashing together harsh and angry. Scooter was soft and gentle, though, and August found himself melting stupidly. Each frustrated kiss dissolving into more relaxed ones that sizzled between them. With the tension now severed, August felt like himself again. He held Scooter close and took his time with each kiss.

It was only until Scooter let out a deep, satisfied sigh between a kiss that August pulled away, smirking. “Still wasting time waiting for that someone?”

“Ain’t being wasted and… You could say they’ve arrived…” Scooter flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

His brows rose. “Me? You were waiting for me?”

Scooter nodded. “Yeah, you see, well, Vaughn… He said you might be interested and it might help if I made myself available… If… If I wanted to…” At this he flushed deeper. “And damn did I really want to…”

Vaughn had conspired against him. He knew he should be furious, but somehow, he wasn’t. Somehow the fact that Vaughn had done it, didn’t seem so manipulative. And the fact that Scooter was here kissing August soothed whatever anger was there.

He grinned, kissing down Scooter’s jaw and neck. “So does this mean you’re mine for the night?”

That made Scooter giggle. “Yeah! If… If you want?”

“Good, cause I’ve thought a lot about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
